Croisade
by alexiel2001
Summary: UA À l'époque du moyenâge, Lex et Chloé, issu de deux contrées en guerre, sont contrain de se marier pour ramener la paix
1. Chapter 1

**Croisade**

**note **:Le personnage de Lex s'inspire fortement de celui de Robin de Locksley incarné par Kevn Costner dans "Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs" (d'ailleur tant qu'on y est le roi Richard vous l'imaginez avec les traits de Sean Connery comme dans le film)

Sinon pour l'ambiance je l'ai voulu assez réaliste, mais bon n'étant pas non plus une spécialiste du moyen-âge y a peut être quelques erreurs. Pour l'époque l'histoire se passe donc sous le régime du Roi Richard Cœur de Lion, donc à la fin du douzième siècle et la croisade dont il est question, c'est la troisième celle dite des trois rois.

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait posé le pied sur sa terre natale, l'Angleterre. Trois jours qu'il avançait toujours tout droit à travers la campagne anglaise, dans l'espoir de retrouver le château qui l'avait vu naître. Il avait parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres, espérant découvrir ce qu'il cherchait au détour de chaque chemin. Seulement les chemins se ressemblait tous, les arbres avaient tous la même formes, les maisons étaient toutes les mêmes et finalement à bout de force, il s'effondra là au milieu de nul part.

De l'eau, de l'eau ruisselait sur son visage.

-Héo, vous m'entendez ?

Une voix lui parvenait. Il entrouvrit doucement les yeux. De grands yeux verts le fixait, l'air inquiet. Une jeune femme blonde avec de longs cheveux tressés, plutôt jolie et visiblement de bonne famille le regardait avec considération. Il aurait pu croire à un ange, seulement cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y croyait plus.

Elle lui fit boire un peu d'eau et l'aida à se remettre debout. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, elle l'invita à la suivre, le fit monter à cheval avec elle et les mena jusqu'à un château. L'homme se laissa faire un peu désorienté.

À peine furent-ils entrés dans la cour du chateau qu'elle le confia au bon soin de ses domestiques et le fit immédiatement conduire au cuisine, tandis que pendant ce temps elle se rendait aux écuries.

Trois jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé, et maintenant il mangeait avec appétit, sous l'œil perplexe d'une servante, qui se demandait bien pourquoi sa maîtresse s'obstinait à vouloir sauver tous les miséreux du coin, mais qui malgré tout l'admirait pour ça.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Il avait besoin de savoir s'il était encore loin de chez lui, si son calvère allait bientôt prendre fin, s'il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui et retrouver la seule personne qui lui était encore chère, sa mère. Ce fut Lana, la servante qu'on avait chargée de s'occuper de lui, qui lui répondit.

-Vous êtes au château de Rivenstone. C'est Dame Chloé, la fille du Seigneur Sullivan, qui vous a ramener ici.

Rivenstone, le comté voisin du sien, mais aussi ennemi. Cela faisait des années, peut être même des siècles, qu'une terrible rivalité opposait ses deux comtés, provoquant avec une trop grande régularité des combats d'une violence sans nom. Le pire dans tout ça c'était que personne ne se souvenait de comment tout cela avait commencé, ce n'était plus qu'une haine sans raison, transmise de génération en génération.

-Le Seigneur Sullivan n'est pas là, il partit à la cour pour voir le Roi Richard. Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur Dame Chloé, c'est quelqu'un de très généreux, Dame Chloé.

-La générosité, c'est surtout un bon moyen de se donner bonne conscience.

Lana lui jeta un regard noir, elle ne comprennait pas toujours les actes de sa maîtresse, mais elle l'admirait profondément pour la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve avec tout le monde, même ceux qui ne le méritait pas.

-Je vois que vous avez repris des forces.

La femme qui l'avait secouru, Dame Chloé, venait d'entrer dans les cuisines et elle avait vraisemblablement entendu les derniers propos de l'homme. Il la toisa un instant du regard, elle était belle et avec un port magestueux. Quant à elle, elle voyait un homme chauve relativement jeune mais qui semblait en même temps tellement âgé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle ne put lire dans ses yeux que du mépris.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je ne vous ai jamais vu sur nos terres.

-Parce que vous connaissez tous les vagabons qui errent sur vos terres ? Vous devez effectivement être quelqu'un de très généreux pour connaître tous les traîne-misères qui grèvent de faim sous vos fenêtres.

-Vous n'avez nul besoin de vous montrer aggressif. Je fais ce que je peux pour aider ceux qui souffre, seulement je ne suis pas toute puissante.

-Oui mais vous, vous vivez dans le confort et la sécurité. Ce n'est pas vous qui risquez de mourir de la morsure du froid sous vos épaisses fourrure ou de faim devant vos placards remplis de victuailles par la sueur des autres.

-Je vous suis venue en aide alors que rien ne m'y obligeait, vous pourriez montrer un peu de reconnaissance ou tout du moins un peu de respect.

-Vous aimez ça, n'est ce pas, la "reconnaissance".

Éxédée,mais sans réellement comprendre pourquoi les paroles de l'homme la touchaient autant, elle le gifla violemment. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, s'attendant à y voir de la haine et du mépris, mais même s'il put lire dans son regard de la colère il y vit aussi quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas, de la peine et de la compassion.

-Lana.

-Oui, Dame Chloé.

-Quand il aura finit de manger, faîtes lui préparer un bain et des vêtements propres, il passera la nuit au château.

Puis elle sortit sans un regard ou une parole pour lui.

Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, avoir été confrontée à cet homme l'avait profondément retournée. La façon dont il la regardait avec tout ce mépris, elle n'avait pas méritée ça, elle lui avait sauvé le vie quand même. Biensûr elle ne faisait pas ça pour qu'on lui doive quelque chose, mais il aurait pu ne serait-ce que se montrer un peu sympatique avec elle. Et pourtant malgré son éxécrable comportement, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez cet homme, irrésistiblement, malgré le fait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et que leur recontre avait été plus que brève et plus que déplaisante. Mais c'est aussi en raison de cette étrange attirance que son mépris lui faisait autant de mal.

La nuit ne se déroula pas beaucoup mieux pour lui. Cette femme le troublait, chose imprévue, depuis son retour, il pensait avoir perdu le goût des choses et donc celui des femmes. L'hypocrisie l'horripilait plus que tout, déjà autrefois, mais il n'était pas sur que la générosité de cette femme était fainte, elle semblait différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connu et d'une certaine façon elle lui plaisait. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait lui faire, la seule chose qui lui importait c'était de rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, Dame Chloé fit remettre à l'homme un paquet contenant suffissament de nourriture pour survivre plusieurs jours ainsi que des vêtements neufs. Au moment de quitter, il passa devant elle sans un regard et il l'entendit lui dire :

-J'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Il se retourna un dernière fois.

-C'est réciproque très chère.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait laissé paraître Chloé avait été profondément blessée par les paroles de l'inconnu, était-elle telle qu'il l'avait décrite, une personne égoïste, qui n'avait d'actes généreux que pour soulager sa conscience ? Son trouble ne la quitta pas des deux jours qui séparèrent le départ de l'homme et le retour de son père et de Clark. Clark était l'un des chevaliers au service de son père, un jeune simple, plein de courage et de bonté, du moins au yeux de Chloé. Elle en avait fait son champion, celui qui portait ses couleurs lors des joutes. Desormais largement en âge de se marier, Chloé espèrait bien que son père donnerait sa main à son chevalier préfèré, Clark. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle s'imaginait finir sa vie avec Clark, il avait grandit au château et elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, en plus son père avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Oui Chloé était persuadée depuis longtemps qu'elle coulerait des jours heureux avec l'homme de ses rêves sous la bénédiction de son père.

Lorsqu'elle les vit pénétrer dans la cour du château, tout son mal être s'envola et les paroles de l'homme s'effacèrent. Elle se précipita dehors pour les accueillir. Elle se jeta d'abord dans les bras de son père, qu'elle serra fort contre son cœur. Puis elle salua chaleureusement Clark. Ce dernier était, comme à l'accoutumée, simplement content de rentrer chez lui, il répondit au salut de Chloé avant de reporter son regard vers une jeune servante qui attendait un peu plus loin, Lana. Par contre Chloé sentit que son père était préoccupé et qu'il se montrait distant.

-Chloé nous devons parler.

-Mais père, vous venez tout juste de rentrer, prenez au moins le temps de vous lavez, de vous changer et de manger un peu.

-Non, c'est important.

Son ton froid, presque agressif et son empressement ne laissait présager rien de bon. Gabriel emmena sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir.

-Comme tu le sais, j'étais chez le Roi, afin d'essayer de régler la rivalité qu'il existe entre Rivenstone et Blackcastel. Nous sommes parvenu à une sorte d'accord et pour arrêter les conflits nous allons lier nos deux familles.

-Coment ça lier nos deux familles ?

-Par un mariage.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu présager.

-Par un mariage ? Mais celui de qui ?

Elle se doutait parfaitement qu'elle jouait un rôle important dans cette histoire de mariage, mais elle refusait d'y croire.

-Tu épouseras le fils aîné des Luthors, Alexandre quand il sera rentré des croisades. Aux dernières nouvelles il était sur le chemin du retour.

-Et s'il ne revient pas ?

Il restait encore un mince espoir pour qu'elle échappe à ce cauchemar.

-Tu épouseras le fils cadet Lucas.

Elle ne put cacher sa surprise.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un fils à Blackcastel.

-De reconnu, oui. Mais si jamais Alexandre ne rentrait pas, Lionel serait contrain de reconnaître Lucas, né d'un autre lit, afin d'assurer sa descendance.

-Un bâtard ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux me marier au fils de ton pire ennemi voire même à l'un de ses bâtards, mais tu as perdu l'esprit ?

-C'est un ordre du Roi, je n'ai pas le choix et toi non plus.

-Tu m'as laissé croire que tu me donnerais en mariage à Clark et maintenant tu vas me vendre au fils de ton pire ennemi ?

-Clark épousera ta cousine Loïs. Même s'il n'a d'yeux que pour Lana, ce n'est qu'une servante, Clark est un chevalier il mérite une épouse de haut rang. Mais comme ta main est désormais prise, il aura celle de Loïs. Fin de la discution. J'ai fait un long voyage et je suis fatigué.

Tout le monde de Chloé venait de s'éffondrer, son père qu'elle croyait juste et bon, allait la marier à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui par definition était son pire ennemi, la condamnant vraisemblablement à une vie de tristesse et de malheur. Petit à petit elle était entrain de prendre conscience que la vie qu'elle avait toujours rêver d'avoir, au côté de Clark, ne se réaliserait jamais. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se débattre pour sortir de ce cauchemar.

-Tu... tu n'peux pas...

-Chloé ça suffit la discution est close. Et maintenant laisse-moi, je voudrais me reposer un peu. Je te verrai tout à l'heure au repas.

Chloé n'avait jamais vu son père aussi agressif et ça plus que tout le reste la choquait violemment. Mais elle ignorait les causes réelles de cette agressivité, elle ignorait que c'était après lui-même que Gabriel était en colère et non contre elle, en colère d'être obliger de vendre son enfant, sa fille unique, son bébé, pour une paix qui ne durerait peut être pas. Mais on ne désobéit pas au roi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le fils aîné des Luthor, Alexandre, était finalement rentré de croisade. On lui laissa à peine le temps de se reposer avant de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Et bien évidement il n'en fut pas enchanté. Quelques jours plus tard un messager fut envoyé à Rivenstone pour annoncer le retour d'Alexandre. De chaque côté on prépara donc le mariage mais sans grand entousiasme. Et lorsque la date fatidique arriva, Chloé rassembla ses dernières affaires, en laissant une grande partie derrière elle, son père ne les jugeant pas utile pour une jeune mariée. Quelques heures plus tard elle se mit en route en compagnie de son père et de quelques autres personnes. Le voyage fut long et pénible, de par son statue de future mariée, Chloé fut contrainte de voyager en litière et non de chevaucher comme elle en avait l'habitude, aussi le voyage fut particulièrement ennuyeux. Mais malgré tout elle aurait préféré qu'il soit sans fin.

Et voilà, maintenant elle était là, devant cet immense château de pierres noires, épuisée par deux jours de voyage, avec la peur au ventre. Une angoisse sourde avait peu à peu grandit au creux de son être au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de ce qui serait désormais chez elle. Chez elle rien que cette pensée la rendait malade. Malgré tout elle aurait voulu que ce voyage n'est jamais de fin, quite à passer sa vie sur la route en compagnie de son père. Mais voilà, maintenant c'était fini, elle était là et elle devait affronter son destin.

Une fois arrivé, Chloé et son père prirent le temps de se changer et de se reposer un peu avant d'être présenté au maître des lieux, Lionel, et surtout à son fils Alexandre. Ils furent introduit dans la grande salle du château, où ils furent accueilli par Lionel et sa femme Liliane. Alexandre quant à lui attendait un peu plus loin, leur tournant le dos, regardant par une fenêtre, comme s'il pensait à s'enfuir. Chloé eut un sentiment étrange quand elle l'aperçu, cette silhouette, cette tête chauve ne lui était pas inconnues. Non cela ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était impossible. Lorsqu'il se retourna et confirma ses soupsons, Chloé ne put retenir la colère qui l'habitait désormais. Il lui avait menti, il savait parfaitement qui elle était et il lui avait caché son identité. De plus il avait osé lui faire la moral, alors que lui aussi vivait dans le luxe et l'oppulence. Il l'avait humiliée dans sa propre maison. Elle s'avança vers lui et arrivé à sa hauteur, elle le gifla violemment. Dès l'instant où il avait appris son mariage et surtout le nom de son épouse, Alexandre savait qu'elle réagirait comme celà. Il laissa à tour sa colère s'exprimer et l'agrippa voilemment par les épaules.

-Comme on se retrouve Dame Chloé !

-Vous, c'était vous ! Comment avez-vous pu me mentir, vous comporter de la sorte dans ma propre maison ? Comment avez-vous pu me reprocher ma richesse, alors que vous même vivez dans une plus grande opulence ?

-Ce n'est pas votre richesse que je vous reproche, c'est votre pseudo-générosité.

Elle se dégagea violement, il la relâcha.

-Croyez-moi chère "amie", cette situation ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, moi non plus je n'ai pas le choix. Si vous m'aviez laissé crever sur le bord de ce chemin nous n'en serions pas là.

-Vous peut-être mais moi si. Si vous n'êtiez pas revenu, c'est votre demi-frère que j'aurai du épouser. Mais sans doûte, aurait-ce été moins pire.

Le reste de l'assemblé les regardait étrangement, comment diable se connaissaient-ils alors qu'ils étaient sensé ne s'être jamais rencontre et surtout pourquoi se détestaient-ils autant. Liliane se décida à intervenir :

-Lex, tu connais cette jeune fille ?

-Oui, elle m'a ramassé sur le bord d'une route à moitié mort de faim, sans elle je serais sans doûte mort.

Liliane s'approcha alors de Chloé et l'enlaça chaleureusement. Celle-ci fut surprise par ce geste.

-Merci de m'avoir rendu mon fils, merci infiniment.

L'ambiance était tendue au château, les futurs mariés ne dégnaient pas s'adresser la parole et les vieux conflits, les veilles rancunes étaient toujours présente entre les deux familles. Le mariage eut lieu cependant, bien que réduit à son minimum. Les familles étaient présentes, le roi qui avait ordonné ce mariage et quelques membres de la noblesse, afin d'éviter qu'un trop grand nombre de personnes soient présentes en cas de débordement de la part de l'un des deux mariés. La cérémonie et la fête qui suivit furent par conséquent relativement courtes. Mais Chloé, elle, aurait préféré qu'elles ne cessent jamais, car elle savait que le soir, une fois la fête terminée, elle devrait se retrouver dans l'intimité d'une chambre avec celui qui était désormais son époux et qu'elle devrait alors consommer son mariage, qu'elle devrait se donner à cet homme qu'elle détestait sans pouvoir protester.

Ce soir là, Chloé se rendit donc dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle passa à la hâte ses vêtements de nuits et se glissa dans le lit, s'enfonçant dans les couvertures, comme pour se protéger. Et elle attendit, la peur au ventre, l'arrivée de son mari. Lorsque celui-ci entra dans la chambre, il ne lui décrocha pas un regard. Il ne la regarda pas plus lorsqu'il se changea et se coucha sans un mot, sans un geste, dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Ce comportement troubla  
Chloé au plus haut point. Avant qu'il ne parte pour la croisade, Alexandre avait la réputation d'être un coureur de jupon et elle ne comprennait pas pourquoi celui-ci ne profitait pas de la situation pour l'ajouter à son palmarés.

Alexandre avait certes connu beaucoup de femmes, mais jamais il ne s'était abaissé à en prendre une de force, et épouse ou pas, ce n'est pas avec elle qu'il allait commmencer. Il pouvait sentir sa peur et son dégout, ils étaient presque palpable. De toute façon il ne la désirait pas ni elle ni aucune autre, les femmes ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait vu trop d'horreur au cour de cette fichue croisade pour retrouver la futilité de sa vie d'avant. Finalement il aurait presque préféré y rester, sa vie était au passé et le monde n'avait plus de saveur.

Les premiers temps de leur mariage furent particulièrement difficile pour Chloé. Lex partait au petit matin et ne rentrait qu'une fois Chloé couchée.Ils partageaient la même chambre mais elle ne le voyait pas de la journée et se retrouvait donc dans la solitude la plus totale. En un mois c'est à peine s'ils échangèrent quelques mots. Seule Liliane lui témoignait un peu d'intérêt, mais malgré la tendresse qu'elle temoignait à Chloé, celle-ci se laissait dépérir. Liliane comprit vite que sa compagnie seule ne suffirait pas à rendre le sourire à sa bru et elle ne supportait pas de la voir aussi malheureuse. Elle aurait aimé en parler à son fils mais il n'était jamais présent et les rares moments où elle le voyait il lui était impossible d'aborder le sujet. Aussi se tourna-t-elle finalement vers le père de Chloé. Elle lui fit porter une missive afin de savoir s'il savait ce qui pourrait remonter un peu le moral. Particulièrement concerné par le bien être et sa fille et se sentant un peu responsable de son malheur, Gabriel lui fit immédiatement porter les seule choses auxquels elle tenait vraiment, sa harpe et ses livres. Le mariage et le départ de Chloé ayant était un peu précipité, celle-ci n'avait emporté que le minimum c'est à dire quelques vêtements, son père n'avait pas fait emporté ses livres et sa harpe ne les jugeant pas utiles pour une femme mariée.

Ce présent de Liliane mit un peu de baume au cœur de Chloé et apaisa un peu son malheur. Il créa aussi une bulle d'oxygène dans la vie de Chloé en lui permettant de retour une activité familière qui brisait un peu sa solitude. Hormis les hommes d'église très peu de personne savait lire et encore moins de femmes, mais Chloé, elle, avait appris. C'était un vieux moine qui s'était réfugié au château de son père après la destruction de son monastère, qui lui avait enseignait la lecture ainsi que la musique. L'apprentissage de la lecture avait permis à Chloé d'ouvrir et d'aiguiser son esprit déjà curieux de nature. Aussi était-elle devenue une femme très intelligente, sans doûte plus que la majorité des gens, et qui pouvait parfaitement penser par elle même. De ce fait les travaux répétitifs et abrutissants que l'on réservait aux femmes, filer, tisser, coudre, lui pesait et reforçait sa solitude.

Certe l'arrivée de ses livres lui permit de se sortir de la létargie dans laquelle elle s'était plongé, mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose, la présence de son époux. Les jours s'écoulaient mais il n'était jamais présent, quelques rares fois elle le croisait aux repas mais ils n'avaient aucun contact, si ce n'est qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Parfois la nuit elle l'entendait s'agiter lorsque des cauchemars agitaient le sommeil d'Alexandre, mais elle n'osait intervenir. La situation devait insolvable, Alexandre refusait d'imposer sa présence à Chloé qu'il lui croyait insupportable et Chloé ne savait pas comment atteindre cet homme dont elle était persuadé qu'il la haïssait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Mais alors que l'hiver arrivait, Lex tomba malade. Ce jour là Chloé s'était rendu au village en compagnie de Liliane afin d'acheter des vêtements chaud pour passer l'hiver, mais lorsqu'elles rentrèrent, on leur annonça que Lex était rentré plus tôt et qu'il était souffrant. Il s'était alors couché affaibli par une importante fièvre. Liliane se précipita à son chevet et Chloé la suivit sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle resta en retrait, se contantant d'observer Liliane, les médecins, les servantes s'affairer autour de Alexandre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni quoi penser. La fièvre était forte et ne semblait pas vouloir tomber. Alexandre avait perdu conscience pour sombrer dans des rêves tourmentés.

Après quelques minutes, Chloé finit par prendre conscience qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir, pourquoi ça elle l'ignorait mais cette idée lui était insupportable. Sortant de sa létargie, elle ordonna à tout le monde de sortir de la chambre, seule Liliane et l'une des servantes furent autorisées à rester.

-Je connais un moyen qui fera peut être tomber sa fièvre. Liliane est-ce que vous pouvez lui retirer sa chemise ?

-Mais il risque de prendre froid !

-Faites moi confiance. Anna aidez-moi à retirer ma robe.

Liliane regarda avec étonnement sa bru se dévétir, alors qu'elle même ôtait les vêtements de son fils.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je vais essayer d''absorber la fièvre et de réguler sa température corporelle avec la mienne. Ma nourrice faisait ça lorsque j'était malade enfant et ça marchait.

Une fois nue, Chloé se glissa sous les couvertures et s'allongea contre le corps de son époux.

Après quelques heures de cet étrange traitement, la fièvre de Alexandre avait fini par diminuer. Liliane était toujours au chevet de son fils et Chloé dormait profondément quand Alexandre se réveilla.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

La fièvre l'avait quelque peu désorienté. Sa mère passa une main sur son frond pour le rassurer.

-Chut, je suis là Lex. Reste couché, tu es encore malade, même si ta fièvre semble avoir nettement diminué.

Il prit alors conscience du corps allong contre lui, celui de son épouse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Elle essayait de faire tomber ta fièvre. Sa nourrice faisait ça aussi quand elle était petite et visiblement ça marche.

Sentir le corps nu de sa femme pressé contre le sien, produisait en lui un drôle d'effet, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur ce que sa mère lui disait. Chloé emmergea de son sommeil. Comprennant que son que son époux était réveillé, elle éprouva un sentiment de malaise mélé à de la honte. Elle s'éloigna brusquement.

-Vous semblez aller mieux.

-Oui grâce à vous parait-il.

Et ne pouvant soutenir son regard, elle baissa les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'endorme ? Elle devait sortir du lit avant qu'il ne se réveille, afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle cherchait un moyen de quitter le lit sans que son corps nu soit exposé au regard de celui qui était son époux.Saisissant son dilemne, Alexandre détourna son regard. Chloé en profita pour se réfugier dans l'alcove de la chambre afin de se revêtir à l'abri des regards. Une fois rhabillée, elle s'éclipsa prétextant qu'elle se rendait en cuisine afin d'aller chercher quelques chose à manger pour Alexandre.Liliane observait impuissante ses deux âmes solitaires que seul l'incompréhension semblait séparer. Alexandre soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers sa mère, mais il ne dit pas un mot.

-Elle s'est fait du soucis pour toi, tu sais.

Alexandre ne répondit pas, n'y croyant pas vraiment.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

D'un geste, il l'invita à poursuivre.

-Pourquoi passes-tu tes journées dehors ? Pourquoi la fuis-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas le genre d'hommes à imposer sa présence lorsqu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue. Elle me hait et c'est réciproque d'ailleur.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Tu ne crois pas quoi ?

-Qu'elle te haïsse. Et toi non plus d'ailleur.

-Moi non plus quoi ?

-Tu ne la hais pas et tu ne crois pas non plus qu'elle te haïsse. Je pense qu'elle te fait peur, au moins autant que toi tu lui fais peur. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi vaus avez aussi peur l'un de l'autre.

Alexandre ignora la question sous-jacente et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il en fut tiré quelques minutes plus tard par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Chloé revenait des cuisines, avec un bol de soupe; une tranche de lard et un morceau de pain, le tout posé sur une planche de bois en guise de plateau, qu'elle posa sur les genou d'Alexandre. Mais elle gardait les yeux baisés, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Merci.

Chloé s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, attendant qu'Alexandre est fini de manger. Liliane resta au chevet de son fils puis à la nuit tombée elle se retira afin de laisser les jeunes gens se coucher en paix. Chloé revêtit ses vêtements de nuit puis s'allongea au côté de son époux.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Pas un autre mot ne fut échangé. Ils finirent par s'endormir, mais plus tard dans la nuit, Chloé fut réveillée par les tremblements de son époux. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il frissonnait de froid car sa fièvre était entrain de remonter. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se rapprocha de lui. Alexandre était déjà réveillé depuis un certain temps, quand il sentit le corps de son épouse se presser à nouveau sur le sien. Instinctivement, il passa un bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha un peu plus. Les tremblements d'Alexandre s'éstompèrent peu à peu et Chloé aussi s'en rendait compte et alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle trop gênée par la situation, sa voix parvint à son oreille.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui. Merci.

Bien que la situation la mettait mal à l'aise, Chloé se sentait étrangement bien dans la chaleur de cet homme. Alexandre, quant à lui, repensait aux paroles de sa mère, était-il possible qu'en réalité elle ne le haïsse pas ? Et qu'elle se soit réellement fait du soucis pour lui ? Mais il devait bien s'avouer une chose, sa mère avait raison sur au moins un point, il ne la haïssait pas. Certe la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment appréciés pour tout un tas de raison, mais même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment mieux, malgré trois mois de mariage, il savait d'instinct que c'était quelqu'un de bien. En fait c'était lui qu'il haïssait à travers elle. Il la sentait se rendormir doucement contre lui. Il en profita alors pour la ramener un peu plus près de lui.

Chloé n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis qu'elle était venue vivre à Blackcastel, aussi s'éveilla-t-elle paisiblement dans la chaleur douillette de son époux. Une fois parfaitement réveillée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait la tête posée sur son torse et qu'il avait passé les deux bras autour d'elle. Elle le regarda dormir quelques secondes avant de se dégager en prennant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Lorsque Alexandre se réveilla, un peu plus tard, il était seul dans le lit, un peu surpris, il fut presque attristé de l'absence de son épouse.

Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour, un plateau de victuailles dans les bras. Chloé accompagna Alexandre dans son repas, qui se déroula majoritairement dans le silence, à part quelques banalités échangées. Une fois le repas fini, alors que Chloé s'apprêtait à rapprorter les restes du repas en cuisine, Alexandre fit mine de se lever. Chloé posa précipitemment le plateau pour l'en empêcher.

-Non, vous devez rester couché.

-Je me sens bien, vous savez.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, vous devez encore vous reposer afin d'éviter que la fièvre ne reprenne encore le dessus.

Elle le repoussa sur le lit, l'obligeant à se rallonger et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Alexandre fut surpris, de ce sursaut d'autorité, c'était la première fois qu'elle simposait en sa présence depuis leur mariage.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester couché ici sans rien faire.

-Ça je m'en fiche, vous allez rester couché, point.

Elle était entrein de se mettre en colère, comme lors de leur première rencontre et Alexandre prit alors conscience que peut être elle se faisait réellement du soucis pour lui. Aussi se rallongea-t-il.

-Je descend en cuisine pour poser ça, je revient. Interdiction de bouger.

Quand Chloé revint quelques minutes plus tard des cuisines, Liliane était venue prendre des nouvelles de son fils.

-Elle m'a empêcher de me lever.

Liliane émit un petit rire.

-Et elle a eut raison.

-Je crois que tu avais raison.

-À propos de quoi ?

Liliane et Alexandre se tournèrent alors vers Chloé qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer et qui plus est surpris par le fait qu'elle est pris la parole pour les interrompre.

-À propos du fait que vous vous inquietiez pour mon fils.

Les joues de Chloé s'empourpèrent et elle baissa les yeux. Liliane lui jeta un regard attendri, peut être que ces deux là commençait enfin à se comprendre, finalement. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une idée qui pourrait les rappocher.

-Puisque Lex à peur de s'ennuyer pourquoi ne lui feriez-vous pas la lecture, Chloé ?

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux rond d'abord parce que l'idée les surprenaient, et ensuite pour Alexandre, parce qu'il était plus quétonné que sa femme sache lire.

-Euh... je euh... pourquoi pas.

Toute heureuse de sa proposition, Liliane laissa ses "enfants" à leur séance de lecture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Après plus de deux heures d'Odyssé, Alexandre finit par sombrer dans le sommeil et Chloé, quand elle s'en aperçu, retourna aux travaux d'Aristote. Lorsque Alexandre se réveilla après un moment, il la trouva toujours assise près du lit, plongée dans sa lecture. Il l'observa un moment, constatant qu'elle plissait légèrement le frond lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Il était fasciné par le fait qu'elle sache lire, lui même n'ayant jamais appris. Son père avait toujours décreté que c'était inutile pour diriger et que la lecture était tout juste bonne pour les moines.

-Comment avait-vous appris à lire ?

Chloé fut brusquement tirée de sa réflexion par la voix de son époux.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'étais curieux, je me demandais comment il se faisait que vous sachiez lire.

-Oh ! Euh, je suppose que vous avez entendu parler du massacre du monastère de Cross Bury, perpétré il y a quelques années maintenant.

Alexandre aquiesça d'un signe de tête sans comprendre où était le rapport.

-Et bien mon père a recueillit l'un des rares survivants, le père Pascal, ainsi que ses précieux livres. C'est lui qui m'a appris à lire et à écrire.

-Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, il n'est pas vraiment courant d'apprendre à une femme à lire.

-Le père Pascal disait que tous les humains sont égaux aux yeux de Dieu, homme ou femme. Et puis j'étais une petite fille curieuse, qui posait toujours pleins de questions sur tout et le père Pascal pensait que la lecture et les livres m'aideraient à trouver des réponses. C'était un homme bien, ce sont ses livres, il me les a légués à sa mort l'hiver dernier.

Alexandre se demanda s'il y avait un rapport entre la mort de ce prêtre, qu'elle semblait avoir beaucoup aimé et son besoin de sauver tout le monde.

-Vous semblez avoir beaucoup d'affection pour cet homme.

-Oui, il était un peu comme un grand-père, je l'aimais beaucoup. Sa mort m'a beaucoup attristé, mais je sais qu'il est mort comblé et heureux. Il est mort de viellesse, tranquilement dans son sommeil.

Elle se perdit quelques instants dans ses souvenirs, puis elle se tourna vers son époux afin de poursuivre leur discution, discution tellement rare.

-Et vous, vous avez appris à lire ?

-Non. Mon père estimait que c'était inutile.

Chloé eut une expression choquée.

-Inutile ? Comment peut-on trouver la lecture inutile ? C'est par elle que se transmet le savoir, la connaissance, elle permet d'apprendre tellement de choses... Moi même j'ai appris tellement.

Elle devoulait enfin un peu de sa personnalité et Alexandre était heureux de découvrir se qui se cachait sous la jeune femme triste et effacée, presque soumise, qu'elle était depuis le début de leur mariage. Biensûr il avait présentit qu'elle était loin d'être stupide, elle semblait même plus intelligente que la moyenne. Et il savait généreuse et juste. Mais là, il la découvrait curieuse, entousiaste et sensible, ses yeux pétillaient et son visage était enfin souriant. Soudain quelque chose changea dans son regard et ses yeux s'aluumèrent d'un nouvel éclat. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Je peux vous apprendre si vous voulez.

Et voila qu'elle le surprenait encore. Il fut bizarrement heureux de cette occasion, qu'elle lui offrait de se rapprocher.

-Je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à quelque chose, mais on peut essayer. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire puisque que vous me séquestrez dans ma propre chambre, alors autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Alexandre avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton clairement amusé, afin de lui montrer qu'il ne lui envoulait plus et qu'il appréciait ce moment passé ensemble. Chloé, quant à elle, était heureuse qu'elle accepte de partager avec elle autre chose qu'un lit pour dormir. Peut être que cela briserait un peu la solitude qu'elle ressentait ici, loin de chez elle. Et avec un peu de chance, cela leur permetterait de mieux se connaître, ils étaient mariés, unis pour la vie entière et même après, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas passer l'eternité à s'ignorer.

-Si vous voulez, on peut commencer maintenant, sauf si vous êtes trop fatigué. À près tout vous vous remettez à peine d'une forte fièvre.

-Non, ça va. Et puis j'en ai assez de dormir.

-Alors d'accord.

Chloé se dirigea alors dans un coin de la chambre, où elle entreposait ses affaires et Alexandre la suivit du regard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre, il partait le matin, il faisait encore sombre er lorsque il rentrait le soir, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Pas vraiment l'idéal pour distinguer le contenu d'une pièce. Aussi fut-il à moitié surpris d'y découvrir une petite table avec une chaise, une étagère couverte de livres et d'objets divers, ainsi qu'une harpe. Elle connaissait donc aussi la musique, elle était vraiment surprenante.

-Tout ceci n'était pas là au début de notre mariage.

-Euh non...

Elle hésita à poursuivre.

-Votre mère a fait demander à mon père de me les faire venir parce que...

Elle hésita encore. Il l'insita à poursuivre, même s'il avait une idée de ce qui allait suivre.

-Parce qu'elle me trouvait esseulée, malheureuse.

Il savait qu'il en était en grande partie responsable

-Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est en grande partie ma faute.

Elle ne pouvait ni infirmer, ni confirmer, sans lui mentir ou le faire souffrir, aussi préféra-t-elle le silence. Après un moment de silence elle repris la parole :

-Je peux vous posez une question ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Où passiez-vous vos journées ?

Alexandre avait parfaitement compris que là n'était pas la vrai question et qu'elle voulait surtout savoir pourquoi il la fuyait.

-La plupart du temps, je partais à la chasse, mon père commence à se faire vieux et il faut bien manger. Le reste du temps je le passais aux écuries ou à l'armurerie et parfois avec mon père. Je sais que vous aviez l'impression que je vous fuyais, mais ce n'est pas le cas, pas vraiment. Je ne voulait simplement pas vous imposer ma présence, qui je croyais, vous était insupportable. Je suis désolé que vous ayez mal interprété mes gestes.

Cette révélation ébranla Chloé, et voilà que tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête, elle était à la fois surprise, confuse, blessée, touchée, elle ne savait plus trop. Subitement une autre interrogation lui traversa l'esprit et ses mots franchir ses lèvres, avant même qu'elle l'ai voulu.

-C'est pour cela que vous ne m'avez jamais touchée ?

Il la vit rougir à peine ces mots prononcés.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre les femmes de forces, quand elles ne veulent pas de moi. Et votre dégout était plus qu'évident.

Chloé se laissa tomber sur le lit, soudainement lasse. Un sanglot lui échappa.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé.

-Ce n'ait pas votre faute. Tout ceci partait d'une bonne intension finalement. Mais, je dois avouer, malgré la terreur la terreur que vous m'inspiriez, je me suis sentie offensée que vous ne tentiez rien. Ce que je peux être ridicule parfois.

-Si ça peut vous rassurez, vous êtes loin d'être repoussante.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Ne vous faîtes plus de soucis, les choses sont claires maintenant.

Elle lui sourit.

-On la commence cette leçon ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Alexandre passa encore trois jours au lit, trois jours durant lesquels Chloé commença d'essayer à lui apprendre à lire. L'entreprise était difficile, mais il faisait des efforts, ne serait-ce pour être à la hauteur de l'investissement de Chloé.

Mais au bout de trois jours, enfin remis sur pied, Alexandre reprit ses activités habituelles. Aussi ce matin là, partit-il aux aurores. Chloé fut profondément déçue, elle s'était habituée à sa présence ces derniers temps et elle avait espéré qu'il serait désormais plus présent, mais visiblement elle s'était trompée. Ou tout du moins le croyait-elle.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, après avoir effectué de menus travaux, Chloé retourna à sa chambre afin d'y faire un peu de musique. Elle jouait depuis une petite demi-heure, quand elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité par une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Décidément, vous êtes une femme surprenante.

Alexandre était là appuyé négligemment sur le cadre de la porte.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Un certain temps. Vous jouez remarquablement bien. Vous avez d'autres talents cachés comme cela ou je ne dois plus m'attendre à d'autres surprises.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je parle et je lis le latin et le grec ancien, je sais compter, je monte à cheval, je connais les plantes médicinales et aussi les poisons, mais je suis incapable de filer, coudre ou tisser convenablement je suis long d'être une parfaite épouse.

Alexandre lui accorda alors l'un de ces rares sourires, auquel elle répondit immédiatement.

-Ma présence ne doit pas vous empêcher de jouer. Et puis, entre nous, savoir tisser, coudre ou filer, ne fait pas d'une femme une bonne épouse.

Chloé fut touchée par ce compliment déguisé.

-Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée seule, j'ai cru que vous m'évitiez à nouveau.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, mais je devais partir tôt et je n'ais pas eu le courage de vous réveiller, vous dormiez si bien.

Alexandre se rapprocha d'elle et arrivé tout près, il désigna la place libre sur le banc.

-Je peux ?

Elle acquiesça. C'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient si proche, si l'on excluait les nuits et la maladie d'Alexandre. Chloé joua encore quelques instants sous le regard de son époux silencieux. Une fois le morceau terminé, Chloé reposa sa harpe et se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait. Une lueur étrange, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, brillait au fond de ses yeux. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une fois la surprise passée Chloé se détendit et se laissa aller à la douceur de ce baiser. Lorsqu'il constata qu'elle ne le repoussait, il l'entoura de ses bras, afin de la rapprocher de lui, puis il passa doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Et elle le laissa faire. Lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent, Chloé fut envahie par une étrange brûlure, quelque chose de violent, mais aussi de terriblement agréable. Alexandre n'était pourtant pas le premier homme qu'elle embrassait, il y avait eu Clark deux ou trois fois, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait ressentit ça. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, un peu à contre cœur.

-Nous sommes attendu, mon père souhaite nous voir. Il m'a fait prévenir à peine arrivé dans l'enceinte du château.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

Il se leva, puis il lui tendit une main afin de l'aider à se relever.

-Venez.

Elle lui prit la main, se leva, mais une fois debout, il ne la lâcha pas. Il la guida dans les couloirs du château sans jamais quitter sa main et Chloé se laissa mener. Tous deux appréciaient ce contact silencieux, si simple mais en même temps tellement charnel. Chloé se demandait comment le fait de tenir une main pouvait provoquer autant de sensations et pourtant Dieu sait si elle en avait tenu des mains dans sa vie, mais même Clark n'avait jamais provoqué en elle tous ces frissons.

-Au fait pourquoi votre père souhait-il nous voir ?

-Je l'ignore, on ne me l'a pas dit.

Une fois devant la porte, Alexandre s'arrêta, il se tourna vers Chloé et lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de l'ouvrir. Lionel les attendait assis au fond de la pièce, dans un grand fauteuil. Chloé ne l'avait que très peu vu depuis le mariage, c'était un homme austère, mais avec une certaine prestance et il l'effrayait un peu.

-Tu as demandé à nous voir, père ?

-Oui, en effet. Dans quelques jours le Roi Richard sera parmi nous afin de vérifier que le traité de paix et l'union qui en a découlé ont été bien respectés et que tout ce déroule comme prévu. Il est fort probable que Gabriel soit aussi présent. Seulement les mauvaises gens parlent et il semblerait que le contrat n'est pas été complètement respecté.

Alexandre avait peur de comprendre où son père voulait en venir.

-Tu pourrais être plus explicite ?

-CE MARIAGE N'AS PAS ÉTÉ CONSOMMÉ !

Lionel avait tout bonnement hurlé cette dernière phrase. Chloé ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul et instinctivement Alexandre se plaça devant elle.

-Ce qui se passe dans l'intimité de notre chambre ne te regarde en rien, pas plus que le roi d'ailleur.

-Oh que si ça me concerne, pas que ça m'intéresse, non, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ce mariage absurde n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Il toisa un instant Chloé du regard, un regard plein de mépris. Seulement des gens pourraient contester ce mariage et ça ne doit jamais arriver, tu m'entends. Richard a été bien clair qu'en aux conséquences d'un manquement au traité.

Alexandre s'était rapproché de son père et se fit plus menaçant.

-Je ne prendrais pas ma femme de force.

-Tu feras ce que tu dois faire.

-Je ne prendrais jamais une femme de force, PLUS JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS !

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il repris la main de Chloé et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Celle-ci, encore sous le choc, se laissa faire sans même chercher à comprendre. Elle avait été complètement exclue de ce dialogue père-fils, à se demander pourquoi Lionel l'avait fait venir. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère, tout son esprit était focalisé sur les derniers mots d'Alexandre "Plus jamais". Cela voulait-il dire que cela c'était déjà produit avant ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il avait tant de scrupules à lui faire subir la même chose ? Trop de question envahissaient son esprit, elle se rendit à peine compte qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Je suis désolé.

Au son de sa voix, elle reprit brusquement ses esprits.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans mon ancienne chambre.

-Pourquoi nous avoir conduit ici ?

-Je l'ignore, un réflexe peut-être. Lorsque j'étais enfant et que mon père se m'était en colère, je venais toujours me réfugier ici.

Chloé eut un sourire attendri puis sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses bras. Alexandre se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Mais s'il le faut, je...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Non. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, loin de là même, mais pas comme ça, pas pour ça. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes toujours vierge.

Elle acquiesça en rougissant.

-L'acte d'amour n'est jamais aisé la première fois, il est même souvent douloureux. Alors il vaut mieux que cela se déroule dans les meilleurs conditions possible, c'est à dire consentante et avec envie.

Son visage était écarlate, son regard fuyant et elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Je vous met mal à l'aise, n'est ce pas ?

-Euh oui... Vous êtes entrain de me parler d'un chose dont j'ignore tout ou presque.

-Tout ?

-Oui, enfin j'en devine le principe de base, mais... Vous savez ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais enfant, ma tante a suivit peu après. Quant à ma nourrice, qui était la dernière femme adulte de mon entourage, est retourné parmis les siens, alors que je commençais à peine à devenir une femme. Je n'ais jamais eu personne pour parler de ces choses là.

-Pourquoi votre nourrice est-elle partie si vous aviez encore besoin d'elle ?

-Je pouvais me débrouiller seule et puis elle se faisait vielle, c'était la nourrice de ma mère, alors mon père la autorisé à rentrer parmi les siens, en lui offrant une belle somme d'argent.

-Et votre mère de quoi est-elle morte ?

Il vit son regard s'assombrir et ses yeux s'embrumer. Il regretta instantanément sa question.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du.

-Non ce n'est rien. Elle est morte de froid. Un jour elle a pris froid, suite à une chute dans un lac geler et la fièvre la emportée. Durant quelques heures on l'a crue sauvée, mais la fièvre a repris le dessus et elle est morte trois jour plus tard.

-C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes fait du souci pour moi ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot à l'évocation de ces souvenirs douloureux. Aussitôt il la blottit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Il la gardant quelques instants contre lui, attendant qu'elle se calme. Une fois appaisée, il s'éloigna.

-Je crois que nous devrions nous rendre au repas, afin d'éviter de contrarier mon père une nouvelle fois.

Il prit à nouveau sa main dans la sienne, afin de la conduire jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher mais Chloé ne s'en plaignait pas. Il s'arrêta une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis sûr que ma mère sera ravie de vous écouter, elle a toujours voulu avoir une fille. Et puis je suis là aussi, n'hésitez pas.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le repas se déroula sans heurt, mais dans une ambiance plutôt froide. Aussi Liliane perçut-elle le malaise. Après le repas, elle intercepta le jeune couple avant que celui-ci n'aille se coucher.

-Lex ! Il y a un problème avec ton père ?

-Rien de grave maman. Il cherche juste à se mêler de se qui ne le regarde pas.

Chloé avait rarement l'occasion de voir Liliane seule à seule, et là c'était le bon moment, Alexandre comprendrait et tout le château ne serait pas au courant du problème au sujet duquel elle voulait s'entretenir avec Liliane.

-Alexandre ?

-Oui ?

-J'aimerai parler à votre mère et...

Lex comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir.

-Il n'y a pas de souci. Je vous laisse.

Il déposa alors un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-À toute à l'heure.

Chloé rougit immédiatement et Liliane regarda son fils s'éloigner avec un regard mêlé de surprise et de tendresse.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-C'est un peu délicat.

-Venez.

Liliane l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Et votre époux ?

-Il est dans la chambre d'à côté, il ne nous dérangera pas. De quoi vouliez vous me parler ?

-Je me sens un peu stupide maintenant.

-N'ayez pas peur.

-J'ignore si votre époux vous en a parlé, mais Alexandre et moi n'avons pas consommé notre mariage et...

-C'est à cause de ça qu'il se sont disputé ?

-Oui.

Chloé marqua une courte pause.

-Jusqu'à présent, j'étais terrifiée par cette idée et même pire, mais maintenant c'est différent, Alexandre se montre tellement gentil avec moi et tellement prévenant que... Le problème c'est que je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ou comment réagir dans une telle situation.

Liliane la fit asseoir et essaye de la rassurer sur les moments à venir, lui décrivant comment se déroulerait probablement les évènements de cette si terrifiante première fois.

-Pour le reste vous devez faire confiance à votre instinct et à Lex aussi.

Après sa discution avec Liliane, Chloé regagna sa chambre, où l'attendait son époux. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle constata qu'Alexandre avait déjà revêtu ses vêtements de nuit et qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle aussi qu'Éloïse, sa servante n'était pas là. Elle se dirigea vers l'alcôve.

-Je vais me changer.

Après quelques minutes, Alexandre l'entendit râler.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je... oui. C'est juste que d'ordinaire, Éloïse m'aide à me changer et là, toute seule, j'ai un peu de mal.

-Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide ou bien que je fasse rappeler Éloïse.

-Non, je...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je veux bien que vous m'aidiez.

Alors qu'il quittait le lit, il la vit sortir de l'alcôve, les cheveux emmêlés et les vêtements en désordre. Elle se tourna dos à lui.

-Je ne parvient pas à défaire les boutons et en plus mes cheveux se sont prit dedans.

Délicatement Alexandre défit ses longues nattes afin de démêler les cheveux pris dans les boutons, puis il déboutonna la robe. Une fois ouverte celle-ci tomba aux pieds de Chloé. Ensuite il l'aida à retirer la chemise qui se trouvait en dessous et elle rejoignit la robe. Chloé se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression de bouillir et ses joues étaient en feu. Mais bien qu'étrange, ces sensations n'étaient pas désagréable. Elles s'accroissèrent encore quand Alexandre repoussa ses longs cheveux tout en dénudant l'une de ses épaules. Elle se sentait presque nue dans sa maigre sous-chemise de coton blanc. Alexandre déposa un baiser au creux de son épaule avant de l'enlacer doucement.

-Je peux faire autre chose pour vous aider.

-Non, merci.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de la relâcher. Et tandis qu'Alexandre regagnait le lit, elle retira ses derniers vêtements, afin d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Pour finir, elle se brossa les cheveux, avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois sous les draps, elle souffla, sans un mot, sa bougie. Alexandre l'imita et une fois dans l'obscurité, il la sentit se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Une fois confortablement installée, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Chloé fut réveillée par Alexandre qui faisait un cauchemar. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'en avait pas eu et il espérait qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Chloé, mais après tout ça ne s'était jamais produit avant, alors... Il essayait de faire revenir sa respiration à la normale quand il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien ?

Et c'est là qu'il compris.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois réveille, n'est-ce pas.

Il ne la regardait pas, mais il put sentir qu'elle baissait la tête, honteuse.

-Je suis désolée. J'avais peur d'intervenir, c'est pour ça que je ne vous l'ai jamais dit.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, toujours logée sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous voulez m'en parler.

Il poussa un soupir las, avant de se tourner vers elle. Il pouvait entrapercevoir son visage dans l'obscurité, en raison de la pleine lune qui brillait au dehors.

-C'est à cause des croisades ?

Elle était perspicace, ça il le savait déjà, mais le fait qu'elle lise aussi facilement en lui le troublait. Mais au fond, il sentait que peu être, elle pourrait comprendre et que de se confier à elle l'aiderait à soulager sa conscience.

-Les croisades ne sont qu'une vulgaire mascarade. On vous envoie au loin soit disant pour une noble quête, alors qu'au fond il ne s'agit que de commettre les pires atrocités au nom de Dieu, le pauvre. J'ai participé au combat bien sûr, mais franchement ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire. Oh, bien sûr, comme dans toutes les guerres, il y avait de la violence, du sang, des morts, mais nous affrontions des gens armés, nous étions des combattants contre d'autre combattants, des guerriers contre d'autres guerriers.

Il marqua une pause.

-Un jour j'ai été envoyé en éclaireur avec d'autres hommes. Notre route a croisé un petit palais, à l'écart d'une ville. Les autres ont voulu aller voir, sans doute histoire de récupérer quelques richesses et j'ai du suivre le mouvement. Au début on a cru que l'endroit était vide, mais au détour d'une chambre nous les avons trouvées. Elles étaient quatre, une femme et ses trois servantes. J'ai essayé de m'interposer, mais à dix contre un je n'ai eu aucune chance, ils auraient pu me tuer, s'ils l'avait voulu. J'entends encore leurs cris et leurs hurlements, puis le silence, pire que tout, tandis que les uns après les autres, ils abusaient de ces pauvres femmes.

Sa voix s'était éteinte dans un murmure à peine audible. Elle constata alors qu'il s'était levé.

-C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui vous avez dit à votre père, plus jamais.

Il ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait là plus d'une constatation que d'une véritable question. Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers lui. Il était dos à elle et sa main l'effleura entre les omoplates.

-Alexandre ! Lex !

Elle l'avait appelé par son surnom, seule sa mère l'appelait comme ça. Il se retourna surpris par cette étrange marque d'affection. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras, puis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Ensuite la peur et la douleur se transformèrent en adrénaline pure. Alexandre répondit ardemment à son baiser, il l'enserra dans ses bras, pressant le petit corps souple de sa femme contre le sien. Il était ferme et tendu et ainsi serré contre lui, elle pouvait sentir le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais malgré la violence du moment, elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas, mais c'était indéniable. Il la repoussa contre le lit et les fit tomber tous les deux sur la mollesse de la couche. Chloé se sentait bouillir, elle avait perdue tout contrôle sur elle même, sur ses sens, elle ne pouvait plus que subir. Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Plus rien n'existait d'autre que sa peau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir son nom, qu'il prit réellement conscience de se qu'il faisait.

-Non.

Il s'écarta d'elle.

-Pas comme ça, pas pour ça.

Elle ne comprit pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes en train de confondre, désir et pitié et moi je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

-Mais non je...

-Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Bientôt mais pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

Elle le sentait encore perturbé par son cauchemar et aussi sans doute par son aveu, alors elle n'insista pas, cela ne servirait à rien.

-Dormons, cela vaut mieux.

Il se recoucha et elle fit de même, mais sans hésiter elle replongea dans ses bras.

-Je n'est pas peur de vous, plus maintenant en tout cas.

Il contempla son visage à la lumière de la lune. Elle ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Elle continua.

-J'ai confiance en vous, pourquoi, je l'ignore, mais j'ai confiance. Je sais que le moment venu tout se passera bien.

Il la blottit contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis il l'entendit murmurer au creux de son oreille :

-Faites de beaux rêves cette fois-ci.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Lorsque Chloé se réveilla ce matin là, elle était toute éxitée, son père devait arriver dans le matinée et la perspective de le revoir la rendait heureuse.

-Vous semblez particulièrement joyeuse ce matin.

Elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux, que déjà un gigantesque sourire dévorait son visage.

-C'est la perspective de voir votre père qui vous rend si joyeuse ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard attandir de son époux.

-Oui. Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu.

-Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui parfois. Mais maintenant je vous ai vous.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Chloé passa ses bras autour du cou d'Alexandre. Comprenant l'invitation celui-ci captura ses lèvres. Chloé se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son époux. Désormais elle se sentait parfaitement en confiance dans ses bras. Seulement deux jours les séparaient du jour où elle avait voulu se donner à lui et Alexandre n'avait toujours rien tenter. Certes leurs étreintes se faisait plus passionnées, leurs caresses plus audacieuses, mais de passage à l'acte, point. Chloé commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions et la situation la frustrait au plus au point, même si elle n'osait pas encore faire le premier pas. Alors que c'était tout ce qu'Alexandre attendait, il faisait exprès d'attiser ses sens, pour l'ammener elle-même à prendre la décision. Après quelques minutes, il brisa leur étreinte.

-Il faut nous lever, nous sommes attendus.

Chloé poussa un grognement de frustration, tandis qu'il quittait le lit. Dans ces moments là, elle le détestait amoureusement. Alexandre fit appeler Eloïse et Chloé sortit du lit à contre cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eloïse arrivait dans la chambre annonçant la présence de Gabriel.

-Quand est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on prévenue tout de suite.

-Il est arrivé il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure, il s'entretient avec Messire Lionel pour le moment.

-Oh ! D'accord.

Chloé était un peu déçue qu'il ne soit pas venu la voir en premier, mais peut-être que Lionel ne lui avait pas donné le choix.

Une fois habillée, elle se précipita vers la salle du trône, mais on l'empêcha d'entrer et elle fut priée d'aller attendre dans la grande salle. Trois quart d'heur plus tard, il y était toujours. On était au cœur de l'hiver, la grande salle était grande, comme son nom l'indiquait et pas spécialement bien chauffer, résultat Chloé commençait serieusement à avoir froid. Elle n'entendit, ni ne vit son père entrer. Il l'observa quelques instants et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui signaler sa présence, Alexandre entra par une autre porte. il se dirigea directement vers Chloé, sans voir Gabriel, et celle-ci recroquevillée sur elle-même, ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'il déposa une étole sur ses épaule, pour la réchauffer.

-Oh, c'est vous !

-Oui, désolé.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais. Il est toujours avec mon père ?

-Oui, il semblerait.

Elle frissonna.

-Vous avez toujours froid ?

-Oui.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

-Et là, ça va mieux ?

-C'est parfait.

il la sentit sourire contre lui. Gabriel assistait à cette scène stupéfait. Il semblait y avoir entre eux beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection, de l'amour même, alors que lui ne se rappelait que la haine et la colère. De plus d'après Lionel, ce mariage ne se passait pas vraiment bien, mais là au regard de la scène qui se jouait devant lui, Gabriel commençait à avoir de sérieux doute au sujet des dires de Lionel. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu les faire changer à ce point ? Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si important, sa fille avait l'air heureuse et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

-Bonjour !

Chloé et Alexandre se séparèrent et quand Chloé vit qui les avait salué, elle se précipita dans ses bras.

-Père !

Gabriel serra frottement sa petite fille contre lui.

-Comment vas-tu mon ange ?

-Je vais bien, très bien et toi ?

-Je vais bien mon ange.

Gabriel salua ensuite Alexandre d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Gabriel.

-Alexandre.

-Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver. Ma Dame, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

Chlo acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Avant de partir Alexandre déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main, puis il sortit de la pièce.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Pas trop mal, le temps a été plutôt bon.

-Tant mieux et à Rivenstone, tout se passe bien ?

-Dans l'ensemble oui. Ta cousine se marie dans deux mois, son père a décidé d'accorder sa main à Clark. Même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne est vraiment ravi. Ils ne se sont jamais bien entendus, malgré l'estime que porte Samuel à Clark. Et tu es bien sûr invitée à la cérémonie, ainsi que ton époux. Je constate d'ailleurs que les choses semblent s'être nettement améliorée entre vous.

Chloé ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Alexandre et moi avons appris à nous connaître et je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas aussi monstrueux que je l'imaginais, loin de là même. Sous ses airs durs, c'est un homme extrêment gentil. Et même si ça n'a pas été toujours facile, je suis heureuse d'avoir appris à le connaître.

-Je suis content pour toi, seul ton bonheur compte à mes yeux et que tu es pu le trouver malgré la situation est une grande chance. Bon et si tu me faisais visiter ta nouvelle demeure ?

Après avoir fait un tour dans le château, Chloé et son père se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Celui-ci se déroula dans une certaine convivialité, on avait connu plus chaleureux, mais l'ambiance n'était pas glacial comme on aurait pu le craindre.

À la fin du repas Gabriel prit Alexandre à part.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-Je sais que tout ça ne me regarde pas et de vous à moi cela me gêne un peu de m'entretenir de ça avec vous. Mais votre père en fait une affaire d'état et je me dois de veiller sur ma fille.

Alexandre avait compris où Gabriel voulait en venir. Décidément son père n'avait pas l'intension d'abandonner.

-Je comprend. Et je sais aussi de quoi vous voulez parler.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si votre mariage a été ou non consommé ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Enfin je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais...

-Je vais vousrépondre, mais promettez-moi juste que cela n'arrivera pas aux oreilles de Chloé, mon père l'a suffisamment embarrassée comme ça.

Gabriel se rendit alors compte à quel point Alexandre veillait sur sa fille.

-Biensûr.

-Votre fille est jeune et encore vierge, elle est fragile. Lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, je la terrifiais, la prendre de force n'aurait fait que la briser et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Puis j'ai appris à la connaître, à la connaître vraiment. Ce mariage finira pas être consommé, je le sais, mais uniquement quand elle sera prête.

-Vous tenez donc tant que ça à elle.

-Et peut-être même plus encore.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je tiens à vous.

Chloé venait d'arriver. Elle cherchait son père et elle les avait vu discuter, aussi s'était-elle rapprochée.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Alexandre avait l'air inquiet.

-Non, je viens juste d'arriver. Mais que ce passe-t-il ? De quoi parliez vous ?

Elle se faisait du soucis pour lui, Alexandre le voyait à son regard. Il caressa doucemetn sa joue.

-Rien, rien d'important. C'est juste mon père qui fait des siennes. Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle se lova dans ses bras, oubliant presque la présence de son père et murmura :

-C'est au sujet de notre mariage et du fait qu'il n'a pas été consommé, n'est-ce pas ?

Décidément elle était bien trop intuitive et intelligente pour qu'il puisse lui cacher quoi que se soit. Gabriel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, sa fille était loin d'être bête, Alexandre commençait seulement à s'en rendre compte, mais lui ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il le savait. Il l'avait compris lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué sans ciller, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, de ce regard si vert, comment fonctionnait le pont-levis, elle avait à peine cinq ans. Alexandre soupira, tout en la serrant contre lui.

-Oui.

Gabriel observait ces deux amoureux à qui l'on ne facilitait pas la vie. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, il en était désormais absolument convaincu. Il décida alors qu'il était de trop, il adressa à petit signe à sa fille et les laissa seuls.

-Alexandre ?

-Oui ?

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le lui dire maintenant, que c'était le bon moment.

-Je... Je vous aime.

Il la regarda quelques secondes sans bouger, trop surpris pour dire ou faire quoi que se soit. Puis il l'embrassa longuement. Et quand ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes, il la serra fort contre lui et il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

-Je vous aime.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, oui je sais il était temps. Bon c'est un chapitre de smut pur et dur. Je me rend compte qu'avec le temps je fais des NC de plus en plus long, faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire les fics de Zannie en boucle : http/ ça a une mauvaise influence lol !

**Chapitre 8**

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de Gabriel et de Liliane. Lionel fit une vague apparition avant de retourner à ses occupations. Alexandre pouvait voir à quel point Chloé était heureuse de la présence de son père, elle rayonnait littéralement.

Après le repas du soir, les deux amoureux regagnèrent leur chambre. Comme à leur habitude, ils se changèrent chacun de leur côté, mais lorsque Chloé sortit de l'alcôve cette nuit là, elle était nue, entièrement nue. Alexandre fut subjugué par ce spectacle, elle était magnifique et la lumière du feu, qui brûlait dans la cheminée se reflétait sur sa peau d'opaline. Fasciné, il la regarda s'avancer vers lui. Elle ne tremblait as, elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait assez attendu, ce soir elle voulait devenir sa femme, pleinement. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle posa ses mains à plat, sur le torse de son époux. Puis après quelques secondes, elle défit le lacet qui retenait la chemise d'Alexandre et le dénuda. Il n'avait toujours pas réagit, hypnotisé par sa beauté, presque irréelle. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura :

-Faîtes de moi une femme, votre femme.

Alexandre sortit enfin de sa léthargie, il l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa. Puis il la souleva du sol et la porta jusqu'au lit. Ensuite il la glissa sous les draps et la rejoignit.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Vous êtes belle Chloé, la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, il existe beaucoup de femmes bien plus belle que moi.

-C'est vous qui dites des bêtises ! À mes yeux c'est vous qui êtes la plus belle et toutes les autres n'existent plus quand vous êtes là.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et la blottit contre lui. Il pressait ce petit corps si fragile contre le sien. Il avait tellement envie d'elle mais il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser. Il hésitait mais en même temps il mettait tant de passion dans ses baisers que Chloé avait l'impression de flotter. Elle se trouvait dans un autre monde, un monde rempli de chaleur, de tendresse, d'amour. Puis le désir se fit plus fort et Alexandre se laissa emporter. Ses mains, jusqu'alors agrippées au dos de Chloé, se mirent à se mouvoir. Sans jamais quitter les lèvres de son épouse, il commença par caresser son dos, en explorant les moindres recoins, descendant jusqu'à la chute des reins, effleurant les fesses mais sans pour autant s'y aventurer. Chloé appréciait la caresse, mais elle ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une main se refermer sur l'un de ses seins.

-Ça va ?

Elle se sentait rougir. Elle se trouvait ridicule de réagir de la sorte, car elle avait envie de ça, mais sa timidité reprenait le dessus, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Oui. Je... je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

-Laisse-moi te guider.

Chloé fut surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car elle fut distraite par Lex qui prit sa main afin de la poser sur lui.

-Touche-moi.

Timidement, Chloé fit glisser sa main sur le torse de son époux, délimitant les muscles saillants. Il lui sourit doucement l'incitant à poursuivre. Elle sentait sa peau frémir sous ses doigts. Elle était douce, étrangement douce pour la peau d'un homme. Tout en incitant Chloé à continuer sa caresse, Alexandre déposa une série de courts baisers sur ses lèvres, avant de laisser à nouveau ses doigts parcourir les courbes de son corps. Puis le baiser se fit plus passionné. Progressivement Chloé sentait que les caresses de son époux se faisait plus intimes, il se rapprochait dangereusement de ce qu'elle considérait comme le siège de tous les mystères. Lorsqu'il effleura son intimité la première fois, Chloé ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise.

-Détend-toi, tout va bien se passer.

Pour la rassurer, il couvrit son visage de baiser, alors qu'il faisait délicatement entrer un doigt en elle. À cette intrusion Chloé s'arrêta de respirer et tout son corps se tendit. Quelques venait de pénétrer dans son corps, là où rien n'était jamais entré. Elle savait aussi qu'après ce serait au tour de quelque chose de beaucoup plus volumineux. Elle fut soudain prise de panique. Et ce n'est que lorsque la voix de son époux lui parvint enfin, qu'elle réussi à se détendre un peu.

-Respire mon amour, calme-toi, ça va aller.

Il caressait doucement son visage, mais son doigt, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Lorsqu'il la sentit moins tendue, il entama un lent mouvement de va et viens. Malgré la gêne qui l'étreignait, Chloé sentait le plaisir s'emparer d'elle progressivement. Elle sentait son corps bouillir et ses joues étaient en feu. Alexandre ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux. Sentant qu'elle s'abandonnait peu à peu à sa caresse, il intensifia le mouvement. Le corps de Chloé se cabra, c'était comme s'il agissait de sa propre volonté. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus anarchique. Soudain elle fut frapper par un éclair de plaisir, tout son corps se contracta et elle laissa échapper un cri guttural. Puis la tension retomba. Alexandre retira sa main, sans prononcer un mot, mais sans cesser de la contempler. Chloé mit quelques instant avant de retrouver ses esprits.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je euh... C'était...

Les mots lui manquaient, peut être pour la première fois de sa vie. Soudain, sans prévenir, Alexandre l'embrassa fougueusement. Il s'était promis d'être patient, mais l'envie d'être en elle se faisait plus pressant. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarta. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Chloé, puis il prit sa main et la posa sur son sexe tendu. Le premier geste de Chloé fut un mouvement de recul, mais Alexandre lui murmura des paroles rassurantes et replaça sa main sur lui. Il l'incita ensuite à le caresser. Après une hésitation, Chloé commença timidement à faire aller et venir ses doigts le long de son pénis. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Chloé fut surprise par la réaction de son époux. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et l'entendit émettre un grognement sourd. Seulement elle se méprit sur les raisons de ce grognement.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non, au contraire, c'est... c'est très agréable.

-Oh !

Il caressa doucement son visage.

-Tu es prête ?

Elle n'en était plus vraiment sûre, elle avait envie de cela, mais elle était désormais terrifiée, pourtant elle avait confiance en lui. Alexandre plongea son regard dans celui de Chloé et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se positionna alors entre les jambes de Chloé. Lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe presser contre le sien, elle put empêcher tout son corps de se contracter. Alexandre déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu dois te détendre, mon amour.

Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de baisers.

-Calme-toi, détend-toi, tout va bien se passer mon amour.

Il entra en elle. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur, son visage se crispa et ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes. Un intrus était entré en elle et son corps cherchait à l'expulser. Une fois complètement en elle, Alexandre cessa de bouger, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. À aucun moment il n'avait arrêté de prononcer des paroles rassurantes ou de couvrir son visage de baisers. Lorsqu'il la sentit un peu plus détendue, il commença à bouger. Une vive brûlure s'insinua entre les cuisses de Chloé et des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Ça va aller mon amour. Détend-toi.

Puis, progressivement, la brûlure s'estompa, remplacée peu à peu par des vagues de plaisir successives. Alexandre intensifiait régulièrement son mouvement de va et viens, sans jamais cesser de la cajoler. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, son corps agissait de lui même, elle perdait tout contrôle. Sa respiration, comme celle d'Alexandre, était maintenant saccadée. Elle gémissait. Elle entendait vaguement Alexandre grogner près de son oreille. Puis soudain, l'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet, une nouvelle fois tout son corps se contracta sous l'effet du plaisir et elle cria le nom de son époux. Tout de suite après, elle sentit Alexandre se déverser en elle.

La pression retomba et Alexandre s'effondra sur elle. Après quelques secondes, il se dégagea et se rallongea à côté d'elle, puis il l'enlaça.

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, mais...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Ça va maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ça ne sera pas toujours aussi douloureux tu sais.

-Je sais.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant l'instant.

-Désormais personne ne pourra plus dire que je ne suis pas votre femme.

-Tu sais que je n'aurais laisser personne et surtout pas mon père nous séparer. Tu le sais mon amour.

-Je sais. De toute façon désormais, personne ne peut plus rien faire. Je suis votre femme devant dieu et les hommes, pour toujours et à jamais.

Il l'embrassa longuement. Un nouveau silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

-Lex ?

-Oui mon amour ?

-J'adore quand vous m'appeler comme ça.

-Chloé ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais peut être cessé de me vouvoyer, surtout lorsque tu me dis des choses comme ça.

-Désolé, je...

-Ça n'est pas grave, mais j'aimerai que tu me tutoies.

-Je vais essayer.

Elle bailla.

-Fatiguée ?

-Oui.

-Alors dors, mon amour, dors.


	9. Chapter 9

Nouveau chapitre !!! Comme quoi tout arrive. Bon j'aurai pu continuer à faire vivre Lex et Chloé d'amour et d'eau fraîche, mais non. Lionel vient jouer les troubles-fête. Mais y a quand même un piti smut tout mimi, en début de chapitre.

**Chapitre 9 **

Lorsque Chloé s'éveilla le lendemain et qu'elle se rememora les évenements de la veille, un immense sourire s'étalla sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

Elle tourna son regard vers son époux qui la regardait tendrement.

-Je repensais juste à cette nuit.

-Je vois.

Il commença à caresser doucement son ventre et à déposer de petits baisers dans son cou. Elle rit.

-Tu me chatouilles.

Mais son rire s'éteignit rapidement, lorsque Alexandre referma une main sur son sein, pour être remplacé par des gémissements.

-Lex qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Laisse-moi t'aimer encore, mon amour.

Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses. Le corps de Chloé se cabra sous l'effet de la surprise, mais aussi du désir.

-Oui.

Il la caressa quelques instants et lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il se positionna entre ses jambes et entra en elle. Elle ne put retenir un cri étouffé lorsqu'elle le sentit à nouveau à l'intérieur de son corps. Mais même si c'était encore un peu douloureux, la sensation était infiniment moins désagréable que la veille. Et lorsqu'il commença à bouger, le plaisir effaça rapidement toute gêne. Et la jouissance les frappa à nouveau ensemble.

-J'aimerai passer ma vie dans tes bras.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Moi aussi, mon amour, malheureusement il faut nous lever. C'est aujourd'hui que le roi arrive.

Elle s'accrocha à lui.

-Non, il fait froid dehors, je suis bien, moi, ici.

-Mais où est passée la femme timide et craintive que j'ai épousée ?

-Folie passagère, ceci et mon vrai visage.

Il éclata de rire.

-Tout a programme. Mais il n'empêche que nous avons toujours à faire.

Il l'embrassa tout en échappant à son emprise.

-Allez, debout !

Elle se réfugia sous les couvertures.

-Pas envie.

-Chloé ! Ne m'oblige pas à te sortir de là par la force.

Le ton était faussement menaçant. Chloé sortit la tête de dessous les couvertures et regarda son époux avec un air de défi.

-Essaye pour voir.

Un sourire aux lèvres Alexandre tira les couvertures pour les jeter hors du lit, avant d'attraper sa femme et de l'attirer dehors. Au même moment une servante frappa à la porte pour annoncer que le bain était près. Alexandre porta donc sa femme jusqu'à une petite pièce adjacente à la chambre, qui communiquait avec l'alcôve et qui fait office de cabinet de toilette. Il la reposa à terre.

-Bon allez, au bain. Et pendant que tu te prépares, je vais aller voir où en sont les choses. Je reviendrais me préparer quand tu auras fini.

Il allait partir quand elle le retint par le bras.

-Attend la baignoire est assez grande pour deux.

Il la regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, comme ça nous faisont d'une pierre deux coups. Nous gagnons du temps et en plus je peux rester un peu plus longtemps près de toi.

Il la regardait un sourire aux lèvres.

-Très bien, tu as gagné.

Chloé eut un petit sourire de victoire, avant de plonger dans la baignoire avec son époux.

-Alors, tu es contente ?

-Oui. J'adore être dans tes bras.

-Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi.

-Tu penses que nous deux c'est n'importe quoi ?

-Non, je pense que nous deux est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, je pense que je t'aime et je pense, non je suis sûr, que je ne peux rien te refuser et que tu vas en profiter.

-Ce n'est absolument pas genre.

-Non, biensûr, et c'est pas du tout ce que tu es en train de faire.

-Mais non, là, je prends mon bain avec toi.

-Tu sais que je t'aime.

-J'avais compris ça, oui.

-Chloé !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon... hum... aimé.

-Mon aimé ?

-Ben oui, je suis ton amour, alors, toi, tu es mon aimé.

-Ça me va.

Ils finirent par sortir du bain, au grand désespoir de Chloé. Ils s'habillèrent mutuellement, puis une fois vêtus, Alexandre fit appeler Éloïse pour qu'elle aide Chloé à se coiffer, avant de se rendre en bas pour voir où en était les préparations pour l'arrivée imminante du roi.

Celui-ci arriva en fin de matinée et fut accueillit en grandes pompes. Pour le déjeuner, un grand banquet avait été organisé en son honneur. L'après-midi, le roi s'entretint longuement avec les deux anciens ennemis, Lionel et Gabriel, ainsi qu'avec le jeune couple qui avait découlé du traité.

Le reste de sont séjour fut essentiellement constitué de festivités diverses, banquets et tournois. Il repartit quatres jours plus tard, satisfait d'avoir constaté que sa volonté avait été respectée.

Mais une personne ne partageait pas le joie ambiante, Lionel. Il avait vite compris que le mariage maudit de son son fils avait finalement été consommé, lui retirant une possibilité de briser ce fichu mariage et par là même ce fichu traité, tout en reportant la faute sur Chloé et sa famille. Les Luthors avaient bâti leur fortune et leur pouvoir sur la guerre et les conflits, et Lionel entendait bien perpétrer la "tradition" familliale, seulement le traité, mais aussi le comportement de son fils, étaient des freins à ses ambitions.

Il lui fallait désormais pousser Chloé à la faute, un adultère serait idéal, ou tout du moins faore croire qu'elle l'avait commis , afin de pouvoir la répudier et mettre fin à ce traité en toute impunité. Puis ensuite s'emparer tranquillement de Rivenstone. Il ne lui restait plus qu'atrouver la bonne occasion.

Et c'est le mariage de Loïs, deux mois plus tard, qui la lui offrit. Généreusement invité par Gabe et sous la pression de Liliane, Lionel fut contraint d'assister au mariage d'une obscure cousine de sa bru, qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'avait cure. Mais Lionel savait mieux que quiconque sauver les apparences, aussi paru-t-il presque satisfait d'être là. Il se montra courtois et charmant, ce qui lui permit d'en apprendre suffisemment sur sa chère belle-fille pour pouvoir la pièger. Et pour ça, il avait trouvé le pigeon parfait, le benêt du coin, le brave chevalier Clark. Le marié, en plus, non seulement il parviendrait à se débarrasser de Chloé, mais en plus il mettrait une telle pagaille dans la famille des Sullivans, qu'il pourrait sans problème s'emparer de Rivenstone.

Lionel avait l'intension d'utiliser les tendres sentiments qui liaient autrefois sa chère bru et le futur marié. Qui avec un peu de chance ne le serait jamais, marié. Alexandre aussi avait appris au sujet des anciens amours de sa femme et malgré la confiance qu'il avait en elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de resentir de la jalousie. Un aubaine pour Lionel, qui, s'il manœuvrait bien, pourrait utiliser les sentiments de son fils, pour qu'il compromette lui-même sa femme, sans que Lionel n'ait à se salir les mains. C'était parfais, finalment ce mariage était une très bonne chose.

Chloé était perturbée depuis plusieurs jours, quelque chose n'allait pas en elle. Elle avait bien une idée sur la raison de son trouble, mais elle avait besoin d'une confirmation et une seule personne au château pouvait lui apporter. Aussi à la tombée du troisième jour se rendit-elle en cachette dans l'une des dépendances du château. Et malheureusement pour elle Lionel la vit sortir.

-Alexandre, as-tu vu ta femme ? Ta mère souhaite lui parler.

Alexandre avait compris dès qu'il était entré que son père préparait quelque chose. Il se méfiait depuis deux, trois jours déjà, son père semblait bien trop content d'être là et ça n'était pas normal.

-Non, pas depuis le repas. Es-tu aller voir dans notre chambre, elle disait qu'elle était fatiguée ?

-Non, je m'y rendait justement.

Mais elle n'y était pas. En fait elle n'était nulle part, où elle aurait pu se trouver. Alexandre commença à se faire du soucis et c'est l'instant que choisit Lionel pour s'étonner de l'absence de Clark. Malgré tout ses efforts pour l'éviter le doute s'insinuat dans l'esprit d'Alexandre.

Quand Chloé regagna sa chambre, un peu moins d'une heure après l'avoir quittée et qu'elle y trouva son époux l'attendant, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait la même attitude froide et distante que lors de leurs premières rencontres et ses yeux d'ordinaires emplis d'amour, n'exprimait que colère et dégout.

-Où étais-tu ?


	10. Chapter 10

Nouveau chapitre, et seulement une semaine après le précédent, j'ai été très inspirée, mais faut pas vous y habituer, lol !

**Croisade10**

Chloé regarda son époux droit dans les yeux, surprise par son ton agressif.

-Pardon ?

-Où étais-tu ?

-Dans l'une des dépendances du château, je suis allée voir...

Il la coupa d'une voix cassante.

-Clark ?

Chloé ouvrit les yeux tous ronds, que venait faire Clark dans cette histoire.

-Clark ? Non ! Biensûr que non !

Lionel se permit alors d'intervenir.

-Ne nous mentez pas Chloé, nous savons parfaitement que vous êtes aller retrouver votre ancien amant.

Lionel, biensûr, qui d'autre la détestait suffisemment pour colporter de telles horreurs. Chloé ne l'avait pas vu en entrant et fut surprise de son intervention. Elle fulminait, elle sentait la colère s'emparer d'elle.

-Comment osez-vous porter de telles accusations ?

-J'ose car il est de mon devoir de protéger ma famille et vous salissez l'honneur de mon fils en vous vautrant lamentablement dans l'adultère.

-Père ! Ne vous en mêler pas ! Laissez-moi régler cette histoire avec mon épouse.

Mais Chloé ignora Lex et continua de s'adresser à Lionel, qu'elle savait responsable de toute cette masquarade.

-Je n'ai jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais trompé mon époux, j'aime Alexandre et...

-Quelle valeur ont les paroles d'une catin ?

-IL SUFFIT !!!!

Gabriel venait d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre et, avec lui, une femme d'un certain âge, visiblement une servante.

-Lionel, je ne tolèrerai pas plus longtemps que vous insultiez ma fille de la sorte, dans ma propre demeure.

-Et moi, je ne tolèrerai pas qu'elle salisse le nom de mon fils avec ce Clark.

Sans se démonter, Gabriel affronta Lionel du regard.

-Je ne vois pas comment Chloé pourrait salir le nom de votre fils avec Clark, comme vous dîtes, alors que ce dernier se trouve en compagnie du père de la mariée, à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Rose approchez.

La femme, qui était entrée avec Gabriel et qui était restée en retrait, s'avança.

-C'est cette femme Rose, l'une des cuisinières du château, que Chloé est allée voir ce soir.

-C'est vrai Monsieur, Mademoiselle, enfin Madame Chloé est venue me voir, elle avait quelque chose à me demander, une question à laquelle, elle croyait que moi seule pouvait répondre.

-Et de quoi s'agissait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes tout simplement pas en train de la couvrir.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Lionel, ça ne concerne que moi, Rose et Alexandre, mais ni vous, ni lui ne m'avait laisser le temps de m'expliquer. Et puis me couvrir de quoi, je croyait que mon père avait été claire en disant que Clark n'était pas au château, à moins que vous ayez un autre nom à nous donner.

Lionel resta silencieux, incapable de trouver une parade. Chloé regarda alors Alexandre, avec des yeux accusateurs, mais aussi blessés. Alexandre se sentit envahir par la culpabilité, il s'était une fois de plus laisser manipuler par son père, pourtant il l'avait sentit que son père préparait quelque chose, il savait qu'il fairait tout briser ce mariage, mais il s'était laissé aveugler par la jalousie.

-Bien, nous aloons laisser ses deux jeunes gens seuls, afin qu'il s'explique, venez Lionel, je crois que nous aussi nous avons à parler.

Le ton de Gabriel ne laissait aucune plac à la discution et encore moins au refus. C'était un homme fondamentalement doux et gentil, mais il savait faire preuve de fermeté et d'autorité quand la situation l'exigeait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alexandre et Chloé se retrouvèrent seul.

-Chloé, je...

-Tu quoi ? Tu es désolé, la belle affaire.

-Écoute, je sais que mon attitude est impardonnable, je me suis laissé manipuler par mon père et aveugler par la jalousie. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne perdrait pas une occasion de détruire le mariage, mais il sait quelques ficelles tirer et je me suis laisser berner, préférant écouter mes insertitudes, la confiance que j'ai en toi.

Chloé poussa un soupir de dédain et haussa les épaules, la colère était encore trop forte pour qu'elle puisse lui pardonner maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait, mais elle ne s'adonnerait pas à un acte aussi vil, elle se contenterait de lui dire la vérité, il en souffrirait bien assez.

-Et tu sais où est l'ironie dans tout ça ? C'est qu'en arrivant, j'avais l'intention de te dire où je me trouvais et t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Je suis enceinte, Alexandre, c'est pour en avoir la confirmation que je suis allée voir Rose, ce soir. C'est elle qui fait office de sage-femme au château.

-Chloé, c'est merveilleux ! Je...

Il chercha à l'enlacer, mais elle esquiva son étreinte.

-Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

Son ton était anormalement froid. Elle fit appeler une servante pour l'aider à se dévêtir, puis se mit au lit sans un mot de plus. Alexandre la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, il hésita un instant à la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'en fit rien de peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas le geste.

Ils eurent, tous les deux beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, l'un était rongé par la culpabilité, l'autre par la déception et la tristesse. Finalement au cœur de la nuit, ils finirent l'un comme l'autre par trouver le sommeil.

Chloé se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était encore très tôt, le jour commençait juste à poindre. Elle regardason époux dormir quelques instants, puis rapidement sa présence devint insupportable. Elle se leva, enfila une paire de chausses, s'enroula dans une lourde cape et sortit de la chambre.

Elle erra dans les couloirs un long moment, pour finalement arriver dans une petite cour intérieure, cela même qui lui servait de refuge depuis l'enfance. Seulement quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

-Lana ?

-D-dame Chloé ?

La jeune servante essuya tant bien que mal les larmes de son visage.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ce n'est rien, Madame. Mais vous ? Rose m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

-Hier encore, j'étais heureuse de porter l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime et qui, je le croyais m'aimait en retour. Mais maintenant, il me reste quoi ? Un enfant symbole d'un traité dont personne ne veut et d'un mariagé tout aussi indésiré.

-Non, vous ne devez pas dire ça. Il vous aime, vous ne pouvez en douter. Chacun des regards qu'il vous porte, chacun des gestes qu'il a pour vous irradie de cet amour, un aveugle.

-Et comment tu expliques son comportement d'hier.

-Je n'étais pas là pour en juger, mais même s'il a commis une erreur, c'est indéniable, je pense que la peur de vous perdre était tellement grande qu'il s'est laissé aveugler par elle.

Chloé fondit en larme avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de sa suivante, sachant parfaitement que Lana avait raison.

-Vous devez suivre votre cœur et s'il vous dit de lui pardonner, faîtes le, ne laisser pas la peur vous aveugler, vous aussi.

Oh biensûr, qu'elle voulait lui pardonner, mais que se passerait-il la prochaine fois que Lionel tenterait de briser leur couple ? Alexandre pourrait-il avoir confiance en elle ? En fait tout était la faute de Lionel, elle devait trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de leur nuire à nouveau. Les sanglots s'espacèrent et Chloé quitta les bras de Lana. Elle restèrent un moment assises côte à côte, silencieuses. Puis soudain, Lana vit Chloé pâlir.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ce ne sont que des nausées, Rose dit que c'est à cause du bébé.

-Je sais ce que c'est.

Lana avait laissé échapper cette phrase, qui en disait beaucoup et ne s'en redit compte que trop tard. Chloé releva brusquement la tête.

-Lana, toi aussi, tu es...

-Oubliez ça.

Elle chercha à fuir, mais Chloé l'en empêcha.

-Mais tu n'es pas marié, qui est-ce ?

Et en même temps qu'elle prononçait cette phrase, elle comprit. Elle savait parfaitement de qui Lana était éprise et que cet amour était réciproque, mais elle avait toujours refusé de le voir.

-Clark.

Lana eut un regard affolé, avant de baisser les yeux de honte. Elle avait céder à un homme sans être marié, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient cru qu'un jour ils pourraient vivre officiellement leur amour, mais la réalité les avaient rattrapés et il allait en épouser une autre, une de son rang. Elle tenta à nouveau de fuir, mais Chloé la retint par le bras, avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Elle la laissa pleurer quelques instants dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait pour elle quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je sais que tu l'aimais et qu'il t'aimait, mais peut être vaut-il mieux que tu partes loin d'ici. Rester ici, ne faira que perpétuer la souffrance. Si tu veux, je t'emmènerai avec moi à BlackCastel. Je vais avoir besoin d'une nourrice, tu veux bien être ma nourrice ?

Lana acquiesça, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru que Chloé voulait tout simplement la chasser. Mais la solution qu'elle lui offrait était la bienvenue, peut être que quelque chose de positif resortirait de tout ça.

-Ça ira mieux, tu verras.

Alexandre se réveilla seul, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir, mais il comprennait la réaction de son épouse. Il se leva, s'habilla et quitta la chambre. Il se déplaça un moment au hasard des couloirs.

-Alexandre.

-Seigneur Gabriel.

Alexandre s'inclina respectueusement, mais Gabriel balaya sa réverence d'un geste de la main.

-Ne faîtes donc pas tant de manières, Alexandre, appelez-moi Gabe, vous êtes de la famille.

-Vous ne m'en voulez donc pas pour hier soir ?

-Je sais ce que c'est de perdre la tête pour une femme.

-Et vous savez le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle est enceinte.

-Je sais.

-Comment ?

-Dès que j'ai su qu'elle était aller voir Rose, j'ai compris.

-Ça aurait du être une nouvelle joyeuse, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai tout gâché.

Gabriel posa une main compatisante sur l'épaule de son gendre.

-Chloé a un fort tempérament et elle est encore jeune, mais c'est une femme intelligente et elle sait que vous l'aimez. Ça va s'arranger, vous verrez.

-Je l'espère.

Une troisième voix prit la parole.

-Moi aussi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Alexandre et Gabriel se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

-Chloé !

-Papa, tu peux nous laisser ?

-Bien sûr.

Il enlaça sa fille avant de partir.

-Je sais que m'excuser une nouvelle fois ne servirait à rien mais...

-Tu as raison, ça ne servirait à rien.

Il parut blessé.

-Écoute, je sais que tout ça, c'est de la faute de ton père. Alors nous allons oublier cet incident et nous réjouir de l'enfant à venir.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Alexandre, avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. Chloé se laissa faire trop heureuse de retrouver son étreinte rassurante.

-Mon amour je suis désolé de m'être laissé aveugler par mon père.

-Et moi je suis désolée d'être sortie du château en catimini, à la tombée de la nuit, en sachant qu'il pourrait s'en servir contre moi. Même si je ne pensais pas qu'il tenterait quelque chose de la sorte, ici, chez moi.

-Je vais essaye de régler le problème de mon père. Tu ne devrais pas à avoir à t'excuser d'avoir voulu être discrète, surtout sur un tel sujet. Je comprend parfaitement pourquoi tu as agit de la sorte et je m'excuse d'avoir mal réagit et...

-Alexandre, arrête ! Oublions ça, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord tu as raison.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Alexandre repris la parole.

-Alors on va avoir un bébé ?

-Il semblerait oui. Tu es heureux n'est-ce pas ?

Mais c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Oui. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt, mais oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, je suis heureux. Et toi ? Tu es contente ?

-Oui, bien sûr que oui.

Ils restèrent encore silencieux quelques instants.

-À ce sujet, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Lana, ma suivante, est enceinte et malheureusement ne pourra pas reconnaître l'enfant parce qu'il en épouse une autre. Alors je voudrais l'éloigner du château et l'emmener avec nous, comme ça elle pourra faire office de nourrice.

-Bien sûr qu'elle peut venir avec nous. Mais cet homme, c'est Clark, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Il ne faut pas le blâmer, je crois qu'il aimait sincèrement Lana et qu'il pensait vraiment pouvoir l'épouser. Mais dans cette histoire de mariage, ni lui, ni Loïs n'ont eu le choix, un peu comme nous, espérons qu'au final ça se passe aussi bien.

-Nous ne pouvons que le leur souhaiter. Bien et maintenant allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je sais que ma mère va être ravie.

-Mon père aussi. Par contre le tien, c'est peu probable.

-Il va en verdir de colère tu veux dire. Quant au tien, il est déjà au courant.

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Oui. Même si en fait il était déjà au courant. Il a compris pourquoi tu étais allée voir cette femme, Rose. Ton père est un homme intelligent, comme sa fille.

Comme ils l'avaient prédit, Liliane fut absolument enchantée par la nouvelle d'une future naissance. Et Lionel, beaucoup moins. Voilà qui compromettait sérieusement ses plans, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Lionel était un homme plein de ressources et ce n'était pas un enfant, même pas né et qui peut-être ne survivrait pas, qui allait contrecarrer ses plans. Son fils serait simplement plus difficile à manipuler.

Le mariage se déroula sans autre problème. Mais bien que la cérémonie fut magnifique, aucun des deux mariés ne semblaient être ravis et donc, malgré la joie qui régnait au château, une tension sourde demeurait.

Le retour à Black Castel se fit sans incident. Il fallut un peu de temps à Lana pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, mais après deux mois passés à Black Castel, elle était finalement heureuse d'être revenu auprès de sa maîtresse. Puis avec le recul, elle savait qu'elle était mieux ici, elle pourrait plus facilement faire le deuil de Clark, même s'il resterait toujours dans son cœur. Son ventre c'était très nettement arrondi, ne masquant plus rien de sa condition. Ce qui n'empêchait nullement un jeune écuyer du nom de Peter de lui faire les yeux doux. Et au fond d'elle même Lana devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas insensible à cette marque d'affection. Surtout que Peter était un jeune homme d'une extrême gentillesse et très attentionné.

Le ventre de Chloé aussi s'arrondissait, mais pour l'instant seul son époux pouvait le deviner dans sa nudité.

-Lex ! Est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec mon ventre ?

-Quoi ? C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu alors laisse moi m'extasier tranquille.

Depuis qu'il avait appris que son épouse était enceinte, Alexandre n'avait cessé de chercher des prétextes pour toucher son ventre, le caresser, l'observer, l'embrasser. Et ce matin ne faisait pas exception. Ils étaient tous deux allongés, nus, sur leur couche et le jour était encore jeune. Alexandre avait la tête posée contre la poitrine de Chloé et il lui caressait tendrement le ventre. Dire que dans moins de six mois, un enfant viendrait au monde.

Mais le bonheur ambiant, qui régnait au château, ne faisait qu'assombrir l'humeur déjà maussade de Lionel. Son fils ne croirait pas une deuxième fois en une faute de Chloé, Alexandre devenait lui aussi un obstacle à ses projets et face à un obstacle, on avait deux solutions, le contourner ou bien l'abattre. Et comme il apparaissait qu'Alexandre devenait incontournable, il fallait l'abattre. Il resterait toujours Lucas pour prendre la succession, certes il ne possédait pas l'intelligence d'Alexandre, mais contrairement à celui-ci, il était ambitieux et sans scrupule. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de faire porte la culpabilité de la mort d'Alexandre à Chloé et le tour était joué. Lionel pourrait alors s'emparer tranquillement de Riven Stone, sans risquer le courroux du roi. En attendant son heure, il essayait de se conformer plus ou moins à l'humeur ambiante, mais Alexandre ne s'y trompait pas, il savait que son père tramait quelque chose, le tout était de savoir quoi.

-Lex ? Tu sembles soucieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Alexandre se retourna pour voir apparaître son épouse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tendit une main dans sa direction, Chloé s'approcha de lui et s'en saisit. Il l'attira alors contre lui et l'enlaça.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je trouve mon père bien trop calme ces derniers temps et j'ai peur qu'il ne prépare quelque chose. Mon père n'a jamais voulu de cet alliance, tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est s'emparer de vos terres. Mais j'ignore totalement ce qu'il a en tête et c'est bien ça le problème.

-Arrête de te torturer l'esprit pour le moment et attendons qu'il bouge. Il commettra forcément une erreur, il se croit bien trop sûr de lui et alors nous prendrons l'avantage.

Et en effet, un peu plus d'un mois plus tard Lionel commettait une erreur.

Chloé et Alexandre regagnaient leur chambre comme chaque soir, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits derrière leur porte, des bruits de lutte. Alexandre ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Eloise aux prises avec Lana.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Au son de la voix d'Alexandre les deux femmes se séparèrent, Eloise baissa la tête honteuse et Lana prit la parole.

-Je venais pour voir Dame Chloé, en arrivant devant la porte, j'ai entendu du bruit provenant de la chambre, j'ai donc frappé. Et puis comme au bout d'un certain temps personne ne répondait, j'ai… j'ai ouvert la porte pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème. C'est là que je l'ai surprise.

Elle désigna Eloise

-Elle versait quelque chose dans la carafe du Seigneur Alexandre.

Elle tendit alors à Alexandre une petite fiole verte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Terrifiée et incapable de parler, Eloise ne répondit pas à la question de Chloé.

-Du poison, je suppose. C'est mon père qui vous a ordonné de faire ça, n'est ce pas ?

Eloise acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Et je suppose qu'il vous a menacé.

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de fondre en larme.

-Écoutez, vous allez laisser croire à mon père que vous avez fait ce qu'il a demandé. Je m'occupe du reste. Vous pouvez y aller.

Une fois Eloise sortit, Chloé se tourna vers son époux.

-Mais pourquoi ton père voudrait-il te faire tuer ?

-Pour t'incriminer et pour pouvoir rompre le traité sans risque d'être inquiété.

-Mais tu es son fils, son unique héritier.

-Tu oublies que j'ai un frère et il serait plus qu'enchanter de prendre ma place. Mon père est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, y compris à sacrifier son propre fils, si celui-ci ne répond pas à ses attentes.

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Oui, mais c'est comme ça. Lana, vous allez me rendre un service, vous allez aller ne chercher le jeune Peter et me l'amener, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien.

Une fois Lana sortie, Chloé reprit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Prendre mon père à son propre jeu. Je doute fort qu'il s'agisse d'un poison rapide, il n'est pas assez bête pour essayer de faire croire que tu as tenté de m'empoisonner sans couvrir tes arrières. J'irai quand même vérifier ça demain, mais je suis quasiment certain que ce poison est censé me rendre malade et me tuer lentement. Nous allons donc faire croire à mon père que son plan a fonctionné. Pour le moment, tu vas écrire une lettre au roi, lui disant que mon père n'a pas respecté le traité et lui demandant de venir au plus vite. Peter se chargera de la porter, j'ai toute confiance en lui.

-Et comment allons-nous faire croire à ton père que son plan a fonctionné ?

-Et bien ma santé va peu à peu se dégrader, du moins en apparence et lorsque le Roi sera en passe d'arriver, nous ferons croire à ma mort. Puis une fois en présence du Roi, il est plus que probable que mon père tentera de vous faire porter la responsabilité de mon décès, c'est alors que nous dévoilerons la supercherie, incriminant mon père. Maintenant il nous faut écrire cette lettre.

Chloé s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard, Lana revint en compagnie de Peter.

-Ha Peter, prend cette lettre et porte la au roi dans les plus brefs délais.

-Je vais me préparer immédiatement à partir.

-Et surtout prend garde que mon père, ou quelqu'un qui pourrait le lui reporter, ne l'apprenne.

Peter s'inclina, puis il sortit de la chambre en compagnie de Lana.

-J'espère sincèrement que tout ça va fonctionner.

Alexandre passa ses bras autour de son épouse.

-Nous allons tout faire pour.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Aux yeux de tous, la santé d'Alexandre se dégradait rapidement et Lionel jubilait littéralement. Le seul point noir était Liliane, Alexandre souffrait de voir sa mère se faire du souci et s'inquiéter autant pour sa santé, mais il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité.

Puis un soir Peter revint, annonçant l'arrivée imminente du Roi.

-Très bien. Demain matin au lever du jour, je serais mort.

Il se tourna vers Chloé.

-Tu dois te préparer à affronter mon père, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il t'accusera du crime.

-Je sais ce que je dois faire, Lex, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est surtout pour ma mère que je m'inquiète, j'aurais préféré lui épargner cette souffrance.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est ton père le responsable dans cette histoire.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire, que peut-être, il y avait une autre solution.

-Peut-être, mais maintenant, il est trop tard, nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière.

Ils dormirent peu cette nuit-là.

-Tu es prête ?

Chloé acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, le hurlement de Chloé se répandait dans tout le château. Plusieurs personnes, dont Liliane, qui étaient sorties dans le couloir afin de voir ce qu'il s'était passé, virent Chloé sortir de sa chambre, en chemise de nuit, l'air hagard et visiblement en état de choc.

-Al… Al…

Liliane s'approcha de sa bru et le prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais l'inquiétude était visible sur son visage.

-Chloé que ce passe-t-il ?

-Al… Alexandre, il est… il est mort ?

Liliane pâlit instantanément.

-Non ! Mon fils !

Liliane chercha à se rendre auprès de son fils, mais Chloé l'en empêcha. Pour deux raisons, il ne servait à rien que Liliane soit traumatisée inutilement en voyant le « cadavre » de son fils et puis, certes Alexandre avait avalé un poison qui lui permettrait de passer pour mort durant quelques heures en ralentissant ses signes vitaux, mais afin d'éviter tout soupçon, il valait mieux qu'un minimum de personne voit son corps.

-N'y allez pas, c'est inutile, on ne peux plus rien faire.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il était en bonne santé pourtant.

-Je l'ignore, il ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers jours, peut-être est-il tombé malade ?

-Ou peut-être l'a-t-on aidé à tomber malade.

Lionel s'était approché des deux femmes. Chloé pouvait deviner son excitation sous son air impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

-Que quelqu'un aurait pu souhaiter sa mort, quelqu'un qui n'a jamais voulu de ce mariage.

-Et je suppose que par là vous voulez dire moi.

Lionel ne répondit pas, mais son silence était éloquent. Et indirectement il avait fait exactement ce qu'Alexandre et Chloé attendaient de lui, c'est dire accuser Chloé.

Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Personne ne pouvait plus se mettre en travers de son chemin.

-Mon Seigneur ?

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Le Roi vient d'arriver.

-Le Roi ?

Mais qu'est-ce que le Roi venait faire à Black Castel ? Peu importe, sa venue tombait à pic.

-Faites le conduire à la grande salle, j'arrive tout de suite.

Pour le moment tout se déroulait comme prévu, Chloé espérait qu'Alexandre ne s'était pas trompé. Chloé suivit Lionel jusqu'à la grande salle.

-Sire, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre modeste demeure.

-Une lettre de votre fils.

-De mon fils ?

-Oui. Il souhaitait me parler et m'a demandé de venir ici de toute urgence. J'aimerai la voir.

-Malheureusement j'ai une terrible nouvelle, il est décédé cette nuit.

-Décédé ? Mais comment ?

-Sa femme prétend qu'il est tombé malade, mais…

Chloé entra en trombe dans la salle.

-C'est la vérité.

Chloé devait faire son possible pour être convaincante, elle devait à la fois paraître coupable et innocente.

-Avouez que c'est étrange tout de même, vous détestiez cet homme, vous n'avez jamais voulu de ce mariage et il disparaît. De plus vous en aviez parfaitement l'occasion.

-J'aimais Alexandre, comment osez-vous prétendre que je puisse l'avoir empoisonné.

-Mais c'est vous qui parlé d'empoissonnement, pas moi.

Lionel jubilait, sa bru était en train de se piéger elle-même.

-Je n'ai pas tué mon époux.

-Cessez de nier Chloé, ça ne sert plus à rien.

Le Roi se décida à intervenir.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

-Mais parce qu'elle le haïssait. De plus les Sullivan n'ont jamais voulu de cette alliance.

-C'est faux, j'aimais Alexandre et…

Lionel la gifla.

-Assez.

Il se tourna vers le Roi.

-J'exige réparation pour la mort de mon fils, les Sullivan doivent payer. Les terres de Riven Stone seront une bien maigre compensation pour la mort de mon fils, mais ce ne serait que justice qu'elles me reviennent.

-Lionel, calmez-vous. Ne tirons pas de conclusion trop hâtive.

-Non ! Ils doivent payer pour la mort de mon fils.

-J'avis donc bien raison. Tu voulais mettre la main sur les terres de Riven Stone. J'avoue que j'avais quand même des doutes quant aux raisons qui avaient bien pu te pousser à vouloir ma mort, mais c'était simplement ça. Ta cupidité.

Alexandre venait d'entrer dans la salle. Liliane manque de tomber dans les pommes, lorsqu'elle vit son fils en vie. Mais heureusement Chloé, sachant ce qui allait se produire, s'était rapprochée d'elle et la soutint.

-Mais ? Qu'est-ce que… Tu n'es pas…

-Mort ? Et non. Désolé papa, mais tes plans, pour discréditer ma femme, ont une fois de plus échoué.

-Mais c'est… c'est impossible ! Tu devrais être mort.

Ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait le Roi prit la parole.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?

Alexandre s'approcha du Roi.

-Pardonnez cette mise en scène Sire. Mais lorsque j'ai appris que mon père cherchait à m'empoisonner, j'ai mis au point, avec mon épouse, ce petit stratagème afin de confondre mon père et de comprendre pourquoi.

-Mensonge !

-C'est une très grave accusation que vous portez là.

-J'en ai conscience, mais voyez avec quelle rapidité il s'est empressé d'accuser ma femme du même crime. Ma femme qui est totalement innocente qui plus est et ça il le savait parfaitement. Et notez aussi la rapidité avec laquelle il a exigé les terres de Gabriel en échange. Ce n'est pas ma femme, mais lui qui n'a jamais voulu de cette alliance. De plus je n'accuse pas sans preuves.

Il se tourna vers on épouse.

-Fais les entrer.

Et comme il s'en avait convenu auparavant, Chloé fit entrer Eloise et Lana.

-Lana, voulez-vous bien raconter au Roi ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir.

Lana s'inclina puis entama son récit.

-J'ai surpris la servante de Dame Chloé, Eloise, elle désigna la jeune femme à ses côtés, en train de verser quelque chose dans la carafe du Seigneur Alexandre.

Le Roi se tourna alors vers Eloise.

-Est-ce vrai ?

Elle baissa la tête honteuse.

-Oui, Sire.

Elle se mit à sangloter.

-C'est le Seigneur Lionel qui m'a obligé. Il a dit qu'il me tuerait, moi et ma famille.

-Tout ça, n'est que calomnie.

-Ça suffit. Alexandre si vous aviez un témoin, pourquoi avoir monté toute cette mascarade ?

-Parce que si je m'étais contenté de confronter Eloise à mon père, il aurait eu juste à nier et il se serait débarrassé d'elle avant que vous n'arriviez jusqu'à nous. Nous devions lui faire croire que son plan avait marché pour vous laisser le temps d'arriver.

-J'ai tout de même du mal à croire que votre père est voulu vous faire tuer, juste pour faire accuser votre femme et récupérer les terres de son père.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente de la calomnier pour briser l'alliance conclue entre nos deux familles. Il y a trois mois, il l'a injustement accusée d'adultère et moi-même je me suis laisser abuser par ses mensonges. Fort heureusement Gabriel est parvenu à rétablir la vérité avec que l'alliance ne soit brisée.

-Mais de là à faire tuer son fils unique…

-Pas unique, aîné.

Lucas venait à son tour d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-C'est mon demi-frère Lucas. Un bâtard né d'un autre lit. C'est lui qui, je suppose, devait prendre ma place, à mort.

-C'est exact.

Alexandre ignorait totalement ce que Lucas venait faire là et il ignorait totalement si c'est ou non une bonne chose.

-Vous confirmez que Lionel a bien tenté de tuer son fils aîné ?

-Ouais. Le vieux est venu me trouver il y a quelques jours, il disait qu'Alexandre devenait un obstacle gênant à ses projets et il m'a demandé de lui faire parvenir un poison lent. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'une fois mort, la place d'Alexandre me reviendrait.

-Pourquoi être là alors ?

-Disons que j'ai senti le vent tourner. Moi tout ce que je demande, c'est une vie tranquille, du vin et des femmes et puis le vieux commençait à me fatiguer avec ses délires de grandeur.

-Traître !!!!

Le Roi se tourna alors vers les gardes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Arrêtez-le. Il sera jugé et condamné comme il se doit.


	13. Épilogue

**Épilogue **

Et Lionel fut condamné à la prison à vie. Il échappa à la mort en raison de son origine noble.

La vie reprit son court à Black Castel, peut-être un peu plus paisible qu'avant. Et lorsque le calme fut totalement revenu au château, Peter vint trouver Alexandre afin de lui demander la permission d'épouser Lana. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès l'instant où il l'avait vu. Alexandre transmit le message à sa femme, qui elle-même fit par de la demande à l'intéressée. Lana accepta la demande en mariage, Peter était vraiment un gentil garçon et elle avait de l'affection pour lui. De plus il était près à reconnaître son enfant et à s'en occuper comme s'il s'était agit du sien. Elle accoucha d'un petit garçon.

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, ce fut au tour de Chloé. À la surprise de tous et contrairement à l'habitude Alexandre exigea d'être présent. Puis au bout de plusieurs heures de travail, une magnifique petite fille vint au monde. Par la suite, Chloé mit encore au monde deux garçons et deux filles, dont une, malheureusement, mourut en bas âge. Hormis cette tragédie leur vie fut tranquille et ils moururent à un âge avancé, en laissant leurs terres respectives à leurs deux fils.

**Fin**


End file.
